


Redemption

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Character(s), Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slave Trade, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: When Darth Vader finds out his wife has been alive all those years, he defeats the Emperor in a fit of rage. Luke rescues his father and brings him back to the rebels.There Vader is reunited with his wife. Vader helps the rebels in their struggle to defeat the Empire.Over the years after the defeat of the Empire, he and Luke rebuild the Jedi order. Wanting to restore peace to the Galaxy.When a new threat rises will he, with his family behind him, be able to defeat the Sith and finally restore peace and fulfill his destiny as the chosen one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first official fic and I'm so excited to post it. Please feel free to leave suggestions and/or improvements.

"I can't do it Artoo, I can't go alone," Luke complained as he prepped his X-wing.

"Yoda will always be with you." A familiar voice said.

"Obi-wan." Luke turned and his gaze settled upon the shimmering blue force ghost of the wise Jedi master.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ben. You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." Obi-Wan sighed and took a seat on a nearby rock. Luke was confused for a moment to how a ghost could sit on something but his confusion vanished as Obi-Wan began to speak.

"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true from a certain point of view."

"From a certain point of view," Luke said with disgust, how could Ben have lied to him. "Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Anakin was a good friend when I first knew him your father was already a great pilot." He informed Luke as the memories came rushing back to him.

Qui-Gon had told him of the pod race that Anakin participated in, and he had seen Anakin single handily destroy the separatist control ship. "...but I was amazed how strongly the force was with him, I took it upon myself to train him as Jedi." After promising that he would to his fallen master of course. "I thought I could instruct him just as well as Yoda, I was wrong." Obi-Wan sighed again. He felt as if he had failed Anakin. That he had not paid attention to him as much as he should have or supported him enough.

"There is still good in him." Luke chimed in. "He's more machine now than man, twisted and evil." Obi-wan turned his head in sadness, he wanted to believe Anakin could be saved, but he just couldn't after what Anakin had done. “I can't do it, Ben." "You can not escape your destiny. You must face Darth Vader again." "I can't kill my own father." Luke pleaded with Obi-Wan.

"Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope." Obi-Wan sighed defeated.

"Yoda spoke of another," Luke said with intrigue. Obi-Wan paused and took in a sharp breath before deciding there was no longer any point in hiding anything from Luke.

"The other he spoke of is your twin sister." "But I have no sister," Luke managed to say in his confusion. "To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew as I did. If Anakin were to have any offspring they would be a threat to him, that is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."

The sudden realization hit Luke and it shows on his face, his eyes widened and his mouth open. "Leia...Leia is my sister." He let out a shaky breath. "Your insights serve you well. Bury your feelings deep down Luke, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor."

"Yoda also mentioned my mother, but he didn't finish," Luke questioned Obi-Wan again. "Your mother is a different story. When your father was seduced he asked her to follow him, your mother being the good person she was couldn't. The events that followed were not pretty..." he paused. Luke stared at him in awe. "After I fought your father, I saved your mother from that planet

Your mother and I ended up with Bail Organa, you and your sister were born, but your mother was dying." Obi-Wan's eyes flashed with the pain of those memories, his mother was obviously a very close friend.

"She couldn't believe what Anakin had become. I watched your mother die with you and Leia in my arms..." he pauses the pain becoming too much for him to handle. "Is that it?" Luke questioned a catch in his throat. "No." Obi-Wan shook his head. "What happened next astonished me, ten minutes later your mother was alive again, I did not know how or why all I knew is that she was alive." Obi-wan sighed.

"My mother is alive?" Luke's eyes began filling with tears.

"Yes. After she was back to health, we realized that whatever had happened it caused your mother to become force sensitive and her signature changed. She never trained herself to use it, in a case of being hunted by the Emperor or Vader."

"What happened to her?" "Your mother changed her name and went into hiding. She hated separating you two from her, but she knew it was for the best."

"Does my father know?" "Your father believes that she is dead. The galaxy believes she is dead. Anyone that did know is now dead." Obi-Wan sighed.

Obi-wan smiles at Luke before vanishing. Luke hung his head in his hands as he contemplates all the information that he had just learned. His mother was alive, but where. There were so many questions he had but he had so little time.

 

~

 

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come." Mon Mothma explained as she rested her hands on the table in front of her.

"Data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy. It is relatively unprotected. But most important of all we have learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the completion of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information-" Mothma paused and motioned toward the Admiral "-Admiral Ackbar, please."

Ackbar made his way towards the holo-display of Death Star. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor, although the weapon systems in this Death Star are not yet operational. The Death Star does have a strong defence mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield that is that is generated by the nearby forest moon of Endor.

The shields must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, we will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor. Ackbar paused to let the information settle in. "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack." He motioned towards Lando.

"Good luck," Han warns him. "You're gonna need it."

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle, disguised as a cargo ship and using an Imperial code a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

"I wonder who they found to do that," Leia says to Han. "General solo is your strike team assembled." "My team is ready, I don't have a command crew for the shuttle," Chewie growls. "It's gonna be rough pal I didn't want to speak for you." He growls a response. "That's one." "General, count me in." Leia smiles.

"I'm with you too," Luke calls entering. Leia quickly hugs him. He seems a bit reluctant. "What is it?" She pulls away and asks. "Ask me again sometime." He brushes off his thoughts. "Luke." Han rushed towards his friend. "Hi Han, Chewie."

 

~

 

Luke leaned against the side of the hut. Threepio was a very good storyteller.

As his thoughts were wandering, Luke realised he was accidentally staring at one of the rebels. He quickly looked away and stepped outside onto the wooden bridge.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Leia asks concerned. Luke spins around quickly not expecting her to appear so suddenly.

"Leia. Do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" He lowers his head as he asks her solemnly.

"A little bit, she died when I was very young." "What do you remember?" "Just images really, feelings." "Tell me." Luke prompts. Leia is trying to remember. "She was very beautiful, kind, but sad. Why are you asking me this?" "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her." He looked off to the side avoiding direct eye contact.

"Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?" "Vader is here. Now on this moon." "How do you know?" "I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay I'm endangering our group and the mission here." Luke takes a deep breath. "I have to face him." "Why?"

Luke gazed downwards gathering up the courage to tell Leia the truth.

"He's my father." "Your father?" She questions shocked.

"There's more, it won't be easy for you to hear but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the alliance." "Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I don't understand and could never have." "You're wrong Leia. In time you'll learn to use it as I have."

"The force is strong in my family, my father has it, I have it, my sister has it..." he pauses. As Leia contemplates a look of realization appears across her face. "Yes, it's you, Leia."

"I know, somehow I've always known." "Then you know why I have to face him." "No, Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence then leave this place. I wish I could go with you." "No, you don't," Luke interrupts. "You've always been strong." "But why must you confront him." Her voice cracks slightly.

"There is good in him I have felt it, he won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him I can turn him back. To the good side. I have to try." He sighs, he kisses her on the cheek and was about to leave. Leia looks to the side she notices a woman.

"Natalie, what are you doing here." Leia notices tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong," she asks, fighting back her own tears as well. "Skywalker." She cracks out. "What about me?" Luke asks.

"No, my real name it's Skywalker." Her voice shakes. "What?" Luke's voice cracks. "My name is Padmè Amidala Skywalker, I'm your mother." All three of them were crying openly. She walked up to her children and embraced them. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you but Obi-wan..." "I know, mother." Luke sighs. "I'm so proud of you two." She smiles. "You have to bring him back Luke. I want my Ani back. There is still good in him, I know." She wipes her tears. "I'm bringing him back." Luke hugs his mother and his sister before walking off.

 

~

 

"This is the rebel that surrendered to us, although he denies it, I think there may be more. With permission, I would like to perform a further search. He was armed only with this." The commander places Luke's lightsaber in Vader's hand. Vader simply nodded and waved the troopers off. Vader turns around and begins to walk with Luke.

"The Emperor has been expecting you." His deep voice growls.

"I know father," Luke says dryly. Vader turned his head, slightly surprised with his son's use of the word. "So you have accepted the truth." "I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker my father." Vader turns to protest. "That name no longer had any meaning for me," he spouted angrily. It was true he had no reason to go by that name without Padmé. There was no reason to live, but no matter what he always seems to escape death.

"It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."

"That was why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your emperor now." Vader sighed Luke was right. His glance drifts to his son's lightsaber, he ignites the green blade. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." He says inspecting it. Just like Obi-Wan's.

"Your skills are complete." He turns of the weapon and turns his back. "Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen." Luke turns noticing the shift in Vader's emotions. "Come with me." Luke offers the escape. Where to the rebels and then what they'll execute me. Vader said to himself before turning and answering his son.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do, you don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master." By that, he meant the way the Emperor kept him as his servant or the very thing he was his entire life; a slave.

"I will not turn and you'll be forced to kill me." Luke spouts confidently. Vader turned and said nothing.

"Search your feelings father, you can't do this, I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate." "It is too late for me, son." His head bows.

"Mother would never say that. No matter what you've done she would take you back, no matter what." Luke feels a drastic change in his father's emotions. Sorrow, guilt, shame, sadness, anger.

"Your mother is dead Luke and it's my fault." "You never really believed that did you." "You don't know what happened. "You didn't kill mother. No one killed mother she is still alive, she loves you and she wants you back. The real you." Vader is left speechless. "How...can that be, I felt her die." "Father, you're not stupid, search your feelings. If you won't do it for her..." Luke sighs, "...then my father is truly dead." Luke voice cracked as the words left his lips.

Vader pondered as he watched two troopers take his son away. Those last words took a toll on him. Luke knew nothing of how the Emperor had kept him on the dark side.

Luke stood silently. The conflicting emotions were strong in his father, almost like his hate would disappear only for something to bring it back. Was his father a slave to the Emperor. The troopers entered the shuttle and forced Luke into a seat. Vader entered soon after instead of taking the pilots seat or even the co-pilots seat he went into the back and started to meditate.

Before long they had arrived on the Death Star. Vader was ordered to retreat as the Emperor had given him a small task. Luke, on the other hand, was brought before the Emperor.

The rebel fleet arrived and the emperor laughed as his plan was unfolding. Soon he would have custody of both the Skywalkers.

"Ha, the chosen one, the only thing your father is chosen for is to serve me." He cackled at Luke.

 

~

 

Luke was right, Padmè was alive, he didn't know how but she was. Whatever had snapped within him was enough to overpower how the Emperor was keeping control of him.

Electric currents flew throughout his body, but he didn't care in this instant he withstood the almost unbearable pain and marched towards the Emperor's throne room. There were four royal guards standing in front of the door. Each of them drew their weapons on Vader, without hesitation Vader raised his arm and they all fell to the floor in a heap. Vader stepped over them and made his way in.

As he entered, the horror before his eyes were not what he was expecting. Palpatine made his way down the steps towards Luke, he raised his hands and currents of lightning came out, Luke fell to the floor screaming in pain.

Vader's loud ominous breathing and footsteps echoed as he made his toward Palpatine. A look of realization was on his face. With a quick turn, he shot lightning towards Vader. But to his surprise Vader raised his hands absorbed the lightning and threw it back at his master. "How?" The weak voice of the Emperor croaks.

How was Vader overcoming the electric shocks and fighting him? Palpatine rose to his feet and threw a blast as powerful as he could at Vader, to his surprise again, his lightning was met with lightning from Vader. There was a look of horror on his face. How was this possible. "Father," Luke said weakly.

The pain being sent through Vader's body was agonizing but he had found the willpower to fight it. "You..." Vader bellowed. "...my wife is alive." His voice was deep. "I am no longer your slave." Palpatine could feel the ice cold stare he was getting from Vader, so sharp it could draw blood.

"She's always been your weakness, my apprentice, it's the same with all you Skywalkers, you care more about your friends and family than yourself. I used you, manipulated you, made you my slave, and you always will be." Sidious taunted as he and Vader slowly began to circle each other. Luke still lying on the ground recovering.

"You were so blinded by your own mission and vain that you didn't even notice that I had become more powerful than you could ever imagine, right under your nose." "You won't kill me, you're too weak to bring yourself to do it." His arrogance was overflowing and unbearable. "Your son wouldn't kill me...stupid Jedi morals...he couldn't kill me if he tried." "I am no Jedi," Vader said dryly as he drew his lightsaber.

The Emperor withdrew his lightsaber that he kept, just in case. He launched forward at his apprentice. But every strike was met with a parry.

"Even if you do succeed, the rebels won't accept you. You'll have nowhere to go. They'll kill you." "If they did at least I'd die knowing that I fulfilled my destiny and helped them destroy this monstrosity." Sidious stammers backwards.

"You did what." Pure rage in his voice, his eyes piercing yellow. "The shields have been deactivated the rebels will be blowing this up any minute now." Sidious could almost see the smirk that crawled across Vader's face.

Sidious lunged at Vader, with a few quick and precise movements, Vader disarmed his former master. Sidious' blood boiled.

With pure rage, he conjures lightning so powerful it would kill on contact. Time was running out, he had to defeat Vader and make his way off the Death Star. Luke had gotten up and was making his way towards the fight. Vader and Palpatine were both throwing lightning at each other.

They stepped closer to one another. Vader dropped his lightsaber and used his other hand. Vader's lightning now a blood red and Sidious' a dark purple. The power of his lightning seems to overwhelm Sidious' fairly quickly. As the two stepped closer once again, each putting everything they had into the attack. The force of the lightning parts the two of them with an explosion pushing all of them against the walls.

Sidious looked down at the throbbing pain in his gut. Vader had used the force to throw Sidious', Luke's and his own lightsaber into Sidious' abdomen. Vader rose to his feet and strode over to Sidious. He force pulled his own and Luke's lightsaber out of his former masters gut and crossed them, he grunted as he closed the sabers and sliced off Sidious' head.

Luke's thoughts dwelled on Leia. He felt his father's sudden realization. "You have a sister, a twin sister." Luke could feel the joy. "I have a daughter." Luke felt as though he could see through his father's mask and see the smile on his face. He reached out his hand and grabbed his lightsaber just before his father collapsed.

During the whole fight, he'd been electrocuted by his suit. The pain overwhelmed him in the end. Luke picked up his father and made he was for the shuttle.

 

~

 

Everyone noticed as an Imperial shuttle approached. It landed just outside of the village and everyone rushed towards it. Everyone draws their weapons ready to fire on any Imperial that made their way down the ramp.

The ramp lowered and out came Luke. And in his arms is none other than Darth Vader. His armour torn, his mask and helmet scratched.

"You defeated Vader," Lando said slightly surprised. "And brought him back here...why?" Han asked confused. "I did nothing, he's still alive. He defeated the Emperor and deactivated the shields so you guys could get through." "Lando's eyes widen in shock. "You mean you guys didn't blow it up." "We were just about to but then-" Han gestures giving Lando all the info he needed.

Vader's hand lifted and touched his head. His eyes flutter ed open and he saw Luke. Luke noticing that his father had awoken, lay him down on the ground. He sat up. "That was..." "Incredible," Luke says. "You are so powerful. You showed him." Luke gushed. Vader chuckles. Luke was slightly weirded out as the vocabulator was still working and his voice was deep.

Padmé stood up and made her way from the back of the crowd. When they make eye contact he freezes, he hasn't seen her in so long, and there she is as beautiful as ever. They stand feet apart, his cape flutters in the wind. Tears are streaming down her face. He's crying to just no one can see him. Luke, standing in between, looks wearily between them but backs up beside his sister.

Vader slowly steps forward. Outstretching his arm his hand gently touched her face with back of his hand. Padmé lets out a shaky breath and gently places her own hand over his. The two made eye contact once again and Padmé pulled herself close to him, pulling him into a tight hug. They wrapped their arms tightly around the other and just hugged.

It felt like the most natural thing to do at that point, they'd been apart for twenty years, he hadn't had proper physical contact with anyone for that time. He had longed to embrace her once more, to see her smile, hear her voice, taste her kiss. It was the same for her, for twenty years she had been the only one to believe he still had good in him. They missed each other so much.

"I can't believe it." Padme finally speaks as she steps back the littlest bit. Vader lowered his head in shame.

He removed his hands from her waist and unclasped his helmet, removing both it and his mask. Padmé's hand touched his cheek tenderly as she took in the sight of her husband.

"I...I'm sorry, I truly am, angel, I'm sorry for everything. Everything that happened on Mustafar. When I thought you died, I had nothing left, I thought everything was gone, my life, my child, well children." "Oh, you big idiot I love you." She wrapped her arms around him once again. "I loved you, love you so much, I missed you so much, Ani."

Anakin smiled at his wife, her hands in his.

"Wait a minute. Your arm it's..." she pulls the glove off his right arm. "It's real flesh." He smiles. "It's a really long story I'll tell you everything."

"Wait what do you mean real flesh what happened to your arm? I thought it was in your fight with Obi-Wan you lost your arm." Luke asks. "No I lost my other arm fighting Obi-Wan, and my legs." Anakin stopped as he saw Luke getting more confused. "Anyway, let's just say you weren't the only one who rushed off to face a Sith Lord when you were nowhere near ready." Anakin smiled and Padme laughed. "That was a crazy couple of days."

Suddenly a string if excited and happy whistles and beeps can be heard. Artoo quickly moves through the rebels and rolls up to Anakin. He knelt down pet his dome. "Hey buddy, you've been through a lot haven't you." He whistles back. "Of course."

Luke looks at his father in surprise. "Wait you can understand him." "Of course, he was mine."

"Wait, what!" Leia exclaims. "He was your mother's first then when we got married we swapped droids, Artoo was mine and Threepio was hers." "Threepio was your droid as well." "I built him." Anakin smiled. Chuckling slightly at his children's ignorance of their droids heritage.

"I missed you so much Ani." She hugs him. "I know angel." He leans down and kisses her. It seems to go on forever, they had been apart for two decades. Most of the other rebels there start to move around again, shocked at the revelation. Vader was married, Vader was Anakin Skywalker, Vader was funny, Vader was handsome.The last two being additions from Han.

"Let's give them some privacy." Lando chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Luke and Leia had another sibling soon." Han jokes. Anakin and Padme break apart and laugh. "See they found it funny." Han boasted to Leia, causing her to hit him. "Ow! That hurt!" Luke laughs.

"I know this a happy reunion and all but we have the rest of the empire to defeat," Leia spoke up.

"She's right, the Empire is spread throughout the galaxy. Even though the Emperor is gone there is still leaders left." Leia looks in shock at her father, she wanted to forgive her father but it was hard. And she knew fine rightly her father could sense her conflict. "And what are we going to do with you, you can't go unpunished!"

"Leia!!!" Luke shouted startling her. She turned to him in protest before turning to look at her father. "I want to forgive you father but I can't, not with all the crimes you have committed." Leia looks into her father's eyes. "He's changed, Leia." Luke protests. "She's right. You're right Leia." She can see the regret in her father's eyes. "I've done so much to hurt all of you. I deserve to be punished."

"But we need you if we're going to defeat the Empire," Luke begged.

"That's true Luke." Padme states. "You know the location of all the Imperial fleets right?" She turns to Anakin. "Yes. I can lead you to every star fleet." He replies.

"Or what you could do is go back undercover and tell the Empire to surrender," Leia suggested. "No that's not a good idea." Padme states.

"Besides all the admirals have direct orders from the Emperor to not disengage and to not stand down. I wouldn't be able to convince them." "So you'll lead us to them." "I will," Anakin said firmly, making eye contact with his daughter and letting down his mental shields that would allow her to sense his intent. Leia was hit with the wave of emotions from her father. Leia nodded and turned back towards the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang get Anakin out of the suit and down the road to recovery. 
> 
> Luke, Han and Leia get to work on taking down the Empire and Anakin takes a trip through his brain and almost dies??

Luke sighed happily as he took a seat on a log. "It's been a long day. I don't know how you real Jedi did it."

"Neither do I." His mother joked.

"What do you mean real Jedi?" Anakin questioned.

"Well, Yoda said I'd only be a Jedi after I defeated you. And I didn't."

"What Yoda more than likely said was after you confronted me and the Emperor. And even if he did say defeat. You not falling to the dark side and rescuing me I'm pretty sure that counts."

"Wait what are you saying?"

Anakin smiled at his son. Pulling Luke's lightsaber to him with the force and igniting it.

"Luke Skywalker, by the right of the council, by the will of the force, I dub thee Jedi knight of the Republic." Anakin recites as he motions the lightsaber from one of Luke's shoulders to the other. Luke's eyes were beaming, he was a Jedi and knighted by none other than his father.

"I'm sure you could borrow some of Luke's clothes for the meantime," Leia suggested to her father.

"There's a problem. I'm trapped in the suit."

"You're what? What do you mean?" She asked baffled.

"It's complicated, but there are three layers of armour I can take that off, but under that is what the Emperor is using to control me. It's a synthetic layer of skin with a control chip inserted into my brain, it sends electrical pulses throughout my body," Anakin explained.

"We need to get you out of this thing," she said.

“The fleet, the medics on there could try and help you," Luke suggested.

"Yes, yes that would work. Leia, contact the fleet and prepare them for our boarding." Padme instructs. Leia did as she was told.

The Skywalkers made their way into the imperial shuttle and up to the fleet. Luke exited first.

"What's wrong, we got the transmission from the princess." Admiral Ackbar looked up to see Anakin, Padmé and Leia exit the ship. “Long story short we need to get him out of that suit." Luke turned back towards Admiral Ackbar.

“Say no more." He lead Anakin into the med bay.

 

~

 

All the layers of armour had been removed except for the one Anakin had mentioned. He lay on a medical table as droids flew around him, hooked up to machines to make sure he was still alive.

Padmé and Luke stood outside as they watched, Leia was at the other end of the ship with Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma.

Padmé had been in a similar situation before when she was giving birth to Luke and Leia. The humming and beeping of the machines brought back the memories, she remembered the pain, feeling like her life was being drawn out of her.

She took her final breath to say, "There is still good in him, I know there is." Reassuring Obi-wan that he was still able to save Anakin, as it turned out Obi-wan had given up hope on saving Anakin. She closed her eyes as she felt her life ripped from her. The machines stopped beeping as her heart stopped beating. Obi-wan looked at Luke in his arms.

A few minutes later the machine started beeping again. Obi-wan rushed in. "She's alive, her hearts beating." Her eyes flutter open.

"Obi-wan." Her faint voice croaks. "Wh...what happened." "I can't explain it other than you died but now you're not. It's quite confusing."

"Mother." Luke pulled Padmé out of the memory.

"Oh sorry, just brought back memories." They were interrupted by a painful scream from Anakin. A droid came out to them.

"We will be able to remove it." The droid explained.

"That's good." Padmé sighed with relief.

"Unfortunately it will cause him great pain and it's possible to cause paralysis or it could kill him." The droid continued.

"What?!" Luke said shocked. "How come?"

"There is a needle inserted through the tip of his skull directly into his brain it. When he thinks or does anything rebellious it sends the message to the rest throughout his body, the shocks range from just slight to fatal. He has a 5-10% chance of survival."

Silence fell between them. No one knew what to say. Luke had just saved him from the Emperor but now he could die.

Padmé finally breaks the silence. "Can...can I see him." Her voice cracked. The droid nodded and returned to the room, Luke watched in silence as his mother entered.

"Anakin," Padmé said breathily. Her hand ran through his golden locks.

"Angel, I have to do it, I have to." Anakin looked into her eyes as if reading her mind.

“I'm not going to stop you it's your choice, I just don't want to lose you, I only got you back," She said tears in her eyes.

"I love you," he replied his eyes brimming with tears.

"Ani, I don't want you to die, I can't live without you," Padmè chocked out.

“I deserve this Padme. All I've done to the Galaxy, I'm a monster." Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't find any words to say. Luke appeared beside them, tears in his eyes too.

"I want to thank you both for believing in me when no-one else would." He smiled, his eyes moving between his wife and his son.

"Father you can't do this we'll find another way please don't you can't die," Luke pleaded with his father.

"It's a fitting punishment for a monster, to want something so much, to hold it in your arms and know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you'll never deserve it." Anakin's eyes shimmered as he smiled at them both, tears streaming down their faces, Padme and Luke were both trying to be strong. "Tell Leia I'm sorry." His hands slipped out of Padmè's.

He lay back. "I'm ready," he said to the droids. One escorted Padme and Luke out. The other began to prep him.

They watched on in horror, Anakin screamed in pain as they remove each needle. His arms and legs flailing. Padme's eyes were fixed on her husband, tears still streaming, she was so concentrated on him, she didn't notice Luke was gone.

Luke walked into the room with Leia, Mothma and Ackbar. "Luke we were discussing a punishment for..." Leia said before she was cut off by Luke.

"Why weren't you down there with him. He's your father he wanted to see you."

"He's a monster, he's only my biological father. My father is Bail Organa, he and all my people just happen to be dead because of him and Tarkin!" She replied back stubbornly.

"Who's more deserving of your hate, the one who fired the gun, the ones who built the gun or the gun," Luke said softly.

"He's a monster, he's evil!" She shouted at her brother.

"You don't even realize how much you are like him.” Luke attempted to reason with his sister.

"Don't compare him to me I'm not evil!" Leia shouted, something within her snapping causing her to lash out.

"Neither is he!" Luke shouted, his emotion getting the better of him. Leia looked into his eyes, watching as the tears threatened to fall.

"He is still a monster Luke! He stood there behind me as Tarkin blew up Alderaan. My father, my mother, everyone, all gone in seconds. He's a monster." Leia said her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"All monsters were once full of light, but it was taken from them by despair, then the darkness seeped into their veins, like a deadly disease without a cure, and once hope betrays you, you can't help but let the devil inside, that is how a devil is born." Luke recited, his voice calm once more.

"Stop with the riddles Luke," Leia said her voice softer.

"Leia, he wanted you to be there." She just looked down.

"No, he didn't, he can sense my anger towards him."

"He wanted to see you, Leia. He wanted to see his daughter." Padmé spoke up she had been standing behind them the whole time.

Leia stayed silent and looked down at the floor. "You're just like him, stubborn, hard to change your mind when it's set on something, but a true heart."

No one spoke.

"He wanted a daughter, he picked your name, he's proud of you, everything you've done." Padmé paused collecting herself. "He's not evil, he didn't turn for power."

"He didn't?" Leia finally spoke with the question.

"No, he didn't, he was having visions of me dying in childbirth. He was looking for a way to save me, Palpatine told him he could help him, he had been manipulating him since he arrived at the temple. He turned to save me and the both of you. I hope you two realise he overthrew two governments just to keep us safe," Padmé said her face stern and her voice soft.

Padmé pulled a book out from her cloak. "Read this." She handed it to Leia.

"What is it?" Leia asked as she turned the book over and examined it with her fingertips.

"It's your grandmother's journal, it'll help you understand everything that led to your fathers turn."

Padmé then pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to Luke. "What is this for?" He asked.

"It'll let you into the Holocron volt in the Imperial Palace, he said if you take those you'll learn everything and be able to build a new Jedi order. He wasn't sure if he would make it so he wanted you to have it." Luke nodded.

"Wait, make it?" Leia questioned.

"He's undergoing surgery that may paralyse or kill him." Leia's eyes widened. She hadn't forgiven her father but she didn't want him to die, he was their way to defeating the Empire.

"He said to tell you that he loved you."

"And, Luke, he said go now and use his shuttle you will get into Coruscant without a problem." Padmé turned and left.

Mothma and Ackbar break the silence looming in the room. "We'll just go."

"I hope you can forgive him, Leia," Luke said, kissing her on the forehead lightly before heading to the ship

 

~

 

As predicted Luke entered Coruscant without a problem. He walked up to the doors of the Imperial Palace. Entered and roamed the halls not knowing where to go.

Suddenly he heard a voice:

"The force will guide you, use the force, Luke."

  
"Ben is that you." He asked before closing his eyes and using the force to reach out to the holocrons. He started to walk. The force guiding him to the doors of the vault.

He took out the cards and pressed one on the Holopad.

Anakin Skywalker                          
Knight  
Access granted

The holopad read. The door opened and the blue glow of the holocrons reflect on Luke's pale skin. It was mesmerising. The light energy Luke could feel of them, he entered and walked around.

He wandered a little more into the room when he came across another room. It had a holopad beside it.

Luke took the same card that he had used before and pressed it to the reader.

Anakin Skywalker                            
Knight                                              
Access denied

Luke took the other card and pressed it to the reader.

Darth Vader  
Lord, Imperial Supreme Commander          
Access granted

The door opened but as he went to walk in he felt a strong dark presence and turned around to see what it was: another door.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Ben? What's in there."

"Dark side, that room is full of." Yoda's voice could be heard.

"In there are the Sith holocrons. Kept there so he could grow stronger."

"Is it dangerous to go in there."

"If control you have, no, it is not." Yoda and Obi-wan appear.

"Control?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, control of your emotions,” Yoda repeated.

"Surely a Jedi knight can handle it, as I believe you were knighted by Anakin." Obi-wan's force ghost sighed. "He always wanted to knight someone but Ahsoka left before he could."

"Who is Ahsoka?" Luke asked. "She was your father's apprentice."

"What happened to her?" He asked once again, curious to know more about his father's life at the temple.

"She was blamed in the wrong and expelled from the order, your father was the only one who believed she was innocent.

In a way like you were the only one that believed in him. He was the one that proved she was innocent and caught the real bomber.

When we asked her to come back, she refused, which left Anakin feeling like he had failed her, it was one of the last strings that caused him to turn."

"Wow." Luke sighed.

Luke suddenly felt a dark presence. He turned quickly but couldn't see what it was. Whatever it was it had been close.

"Luke leave now, you need to keep those safe." Obi-Wan gestured to the holocrons. Luke nodded quickly and exited the vault. He searched the rest of the Imperial Palace.

Finally, he found this dark source, it's a woman. Force sensitive too. She removed her cloak, preparing for a fight.”

"Luke Skywalker, you will pay for killing the Emperor." She said igniting her lightsaber. Luke ignited his own, taking a defensive stance.

She launched at him, each strike of her blade meant to kill. Luke parried as best he could, he wasn't formally trained after all; some teaching from Yoda but apart from that, he was self-taught.

This woman, on the other hand, was highly trained and skilled with a lightsaber and the force.

She was clearly dominating the fight using a fully offensive style pattern forcing Luke to go on the defensive. He tried to recover with two quick movements he'd seen his father do, he hadn't quite mastered it and he was pushed back with the force.

The woman walked towards him confidently. "I shall have your head for the Emperor’s." She raised her blade. Luke force pulled his lightsaber to him quickly blocking her attack.

"Not today." He jumped up quickly taking the offensive.

"You're a self-taught Jedi, you can't beat me I've been trained since I was a child by the emperor. I'm the Emperor's hand." She taunted.

The fight continued.

"Retreat, I order you to retreat." Her comm buzzed.

"Not now, I have a mission."

"As do I."

"I can finish him now." She stopped fighting.

"Mara I order you to retreat, you aren't seeing the bigger picture he's only one, we can have them all, not now."

“Grand Admiral Thrawn. You have your mission from the emperor, I have mine."

"I order you to retreat." He said angrily. He very rarely got angry he always seemed calm, and this made Mara listen.

“Yes, sir." She deactivated her lightsaber, let go of her force hold on Luke causing him to abruptly fall to the ground and used the force to sprint off. Leaving Luke highly confused.

<p>"Well, I surely need some practice. But it's been a long day.” Luke groaned to himself. Getting up off of the ground. He pulled out his holoprojector and called Leia.

"Luke, what's wrong?” Leia said worriedly.

"Nothing, just checking up, I'm coming back to Endor, how's dad."

"I haven't heard from mom yet." She sighed.

"Luke I want to forgive him, how can we prove that he isn't evil anymore, I need proof." She pleaded Luke sighed.

  
~

  
"You defied strict orders from me. In future when I tell you to retreat it's for the greater good, I see the bigger picture."

“I wanted to get revenge for him killing the Emperor," She pleaded.

"Mara, if your fight really went as you said it did, he didn't kill the Emperor. Most important if all; he's a Jedi, he wouldn't strike down the defenceless Emperor." Thrawn recited in an almost poetic tone.

"How would you know what the Jedi were like." She said stubbornly.

"To defeat an enemy you must know them."

"How did you know he was at the imperial palace."

"I was alerted that Lord Vader's shuttle had entered the system."

"You mean he stole Vader's shuttle?” Mara questioned.

"You said you got a look at the Holocron vault, the only Jedi with special access can get in there."

"Yes, I got a look at the holopad, he got in with the ID of Anakin Skywalker."

Thrawn began to ponder. "So somehow he got hold of his ID, and knew exactly where to go."

"Interesting isn't it."

"Yes, but the answer is simple. Clearly, there is another Jedi out there."

"Well yeah, but who exactly, who could have escaped Vader."

"There's a bigger picture here. I'm just not seeing it,” Mara said.

"Yes, we just need the last pieces of the puzzle," Thrawn said before walking off.

"You're not gonna tell me then....like at least tell me where did Vader go, did he die?" She called after him.

"I'll just find out myself." She muttered to herself as she left.

Thrawn was in deep thought as he stared out the viewport of his star destroyer. The other admirals that were still around were waiting for him to speak.

"Admiral Tambora." Thrawn turned to the admiral.

“Yes, sir."

"I want you to keep an eye on Mara, make sure she stays loyal, we don't want any more traitors."

"Yes sir,” Tambora said before leaving.

"Admiral!" Mara calls.

“What is it." Tambora turned around to face Mara.

"I need to learn everything about the Jedi purge."

"Why would you need to know that."

“There's a surviving Jedi out there, I need to find them. I need to finish my master's mission, to kill Luke Skywalker."

“I can't do that for you, I'm sorry." Mara nodded and walked off.

"I guess I'll do it all by myself then." She sighed.

 

~

 

Lando and Han were sitting down relaxing after everything they've been through they deserved it. "So how do you feel about your best friend and your girlfriend's father being Darth Vader.

"To be honest I don't know, Leia seems to be struggling with it as well. She only sees him as evil when Luke and her mother see him as redeemed, I don't know what would change her mind."

"But you two are bound to clash heads, he did freeze you in carbonite."

“That was your fault."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, but I'm helping the rebellion now does that not make it ok that I betrayed you, I'm making it up to you aren't you," Han smirked.

"Kind of like how Skywalker senior going to lead us into every battle and is trying to fix his mistakes."

“I suppose you're right."

  
~

 

Mara was leaving the Imperial Palace, thinking over her fight with Luke. Vader was the best duelist she'd ever known, through their many sparring sessions, she had liked to test her limits. See how long she could hold against him.

Mara had always been jealous of Vader, she'd once been tasked with tracking him, and seeing if he was planning on betraying the emperor, but she found nothing, which annoyed her, she wanted to kill him and take his place as the Emperor's apprentice.

Although she was jealous of him she had a good amount of respect for him, and on some of their missions together, he had taught her things about the force that the Emperor had not.

There was no way that Luke kid had beaten Vader when he was just holding his own against her so maybe, just maybe, Vader was out there. If he was she needed to find him. 

 

~

 

No one could enter or even see into the room.

Padmé was waiting, listening as her husband struggled in pain, screamed in agony, it was heartbreaking to hear. She wondered if Leia would ever forgive her father, he had done some terrible things, no one could deny that, but he was forced to by the Emperor.

She thought back to when she and Anakin were younger and planning on running off and raising their family. She was brought out of it by the loud beeping of machines, indicating his heart rate was dropping.

All the needles except for one had been removed and Anakin had passed out with the pain. The droids had taken this opportunity to sedate him fully as well, with a stronger dose as the last dose didn't seem to work. And the droids were working on keeping him alive and removing the one in his brain.

His heart rate slowed, even more, his brain activity was slowing as well. The droid finally removed the last needle. They tried giving him more oxygen, counteracting the sedation, anything that might help.

Nothing was working.

The droid came out to Padmé. "We have removed the needle from his brain, he is not paralysed but we are unable to get his heart rate and brain activity up. He is dying. Slowly and in extreme pain." Padme nodded.

"Am I allowed in to see him." The droid gestures for her to follow. She sat down and touched his head with both of her hands.

She fell into a deep meditation, calling on the force, and filling his brain with the light. She began to recall memories feeding them into Anakin's brain. The first time they met on Tatooine, their first kiss on Naboo, her confession of love on the brink of death, their wedding, the times during the war when they were happy, the baby. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, she didn't want to lose him now, she was determined.

Anakin's heart rate was falling rapidly and his brain activity fell into an almost coma-like state, Padmè watched from the outside, he was dying. Though his heart rate was lowering and his brain activity was low he was having a vision, a dark vision.

_He was standing surrounded by a thick black cloud, the darkness was prominent. He began to hear a voice talking to him._

_"You're weak, a pathetic life form that is destined to be a slave forever! You cannot be free while you are him, you're weak with the light, the dark side is stronger, feel it."_

_Anakin became engulfed in the darkness. He was being swallowed up. "No neither is stronger." Anakin protested._

_"Foolish boy! You don't even realise who I am." The deep voice growled._

_"I am you." The voice bellowed followed by silence. Anakin stood surrounded by the cloud feeling more and more smothered by it every second._

_Suddenly he sensed the light, memories flooded his mind, him and Padmè, there future with their children everything he would be leaving behind. The darkness soon pushed the light out filling Anakin with darkness._

Padmè stepped back from Anakin, as she was forced out by something dark. Seeing no immediate changes, she became worried but she hoped the swarm of memories would help him. She sat down away from the bed but still close to her husband.

_Anakin gathered all the energy he had and used the force to push away the cloud. As it came back together it formed a man, which took the form of Anakin, not just Anakin, Anakin's dark side._

_"You think you can stay in the light. You can't control me." The figure cackled. It drew a lightsaber and ignited it, its blade blood red._

_"To fight you, would be purposeless," Anakin stated his voice calm. It walked towards him eager to fight him._

_"It is unavoidable, to be free I need to kill the light." Anakin drew his saber and ignited its blade as black as where they stood._

_"You will not win." The two began a deadly duel._

_Strike—block—parry—evade—bind—counterbind—counter-measure—broken time—Force push—Force pull—feint—backflip—recover … and start again._

_Anakin felt himself losing control of his emotions and faultered in his stance. He found himself being pushed back, being overwhelmed. The being hammered down hard, forcing Anakin to his knees._

Just as his dark side was killing the light within his brain, machines started beeping rapidly indicating his heart rate had dropped, he was dying. Droids flew around him, doing everything they could.

Tears streamed down Padmè's face as she watched her husband slip away from her. She was escorted out by the droid and she sat crying in the hallway. She had been strong for long enough. Here in this moment, she let her barriers down and she wept and wept.

Mothma appeared around the corner. "Padmè, oh no, what's wrong?” She sat down beside her.

Padmè threw her arms around Mon Mothma crying, "He's dying, I'm losing him, I don't want to lose him again." She cried louder.

_Anakin’s eyes flickered a burning orange as his rage and pain began to bubble over._

_And then he felt it. Felt the pain coming from Padmè. He had to win this battle, for her, for his children, to take down the empire, he had to but he was weak and tired. Anakin force pushed him away and rose to his feet._

_"You will not take all this from me, I was a monster and I am going to fix everything I've done wrong in the Galaxy!" Anakin said confidently igniting his blade once more. His eyes glowing a deep yellow._

_Anakin charged towards him and began striking hard, down, over, from the right, from the left, he was striking anywhere he could fit his blade._

_A look of horror appeared across its face as Anakin began striking harder and harder. Faster and faster. Parrying every strike, gaining the advantage. He hammered down on him with more force every time, he drove it to the ground._

_"Today, I am set free." Anakin breathed heavily his energy low._

Padmè ran into the room running past the protesting droid. If her Ani was dying he would die with her beside him. She stopped by his head and placed her hands on him, stroking his hair.

"Don't go on me Ani, you can do this, we need you, the galaxy needs you." She whispers tears falling from her eyes and onto his face. "I need you, I can't live without you. Pull through, for Luke and Leia, for me please."

_With a quick strike, Anakin was struck in the side and pushed back. He knelt holding his side in pain. His anger grew more, and more._

_He looked down at the black blade of his lightsaber, he knew what he had to do. "I will always be a part of you! I will always control you!" It walked towards him._

_Anakin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused himself._

_"You are a part of me..." Anakin breathed slowly and deeply, "But you will never control me!"_

_Anakin rose to his feet and dropped his lightsaber, using the force to push on the being. It began to scream in pain._

_He looked into its soul, with the force, it’s black cloudy soul. He took one more breath to centre himself and then his eyes flickered open, the perfect, magnificent blue had returned._

_"Not anymore!" He pushes and pushes using all the energy he has left, the being becomes the cloud it originally was, Anakin keept pushing all the darkness into a ball, pushing more, and harder, giving it everything he had until eventually all that was left is in his hand, he clenched his fist, causing it to disappear._

_The darkness left him and he's left in the light having defeated his dark side. It may always be a part of him, but it will no longer control him. He picks the lightsaber up off of the ground and ignites it, this time, however, the blade was pure white, he smiled._

_The black of the blade before reflected the darkness controlling him, but the white of the blade now reflected the pureness and light of his soul. To defeat his dark side he couldn't do it using the blade that represented it, he used the force, the light within, the light now represented in the colour of the blade._

_Anakin caught a shimmering blue in the corner of his eye. He turned to see master Yoda standing in front of him._

_"Master Yoda." Anakin fell to his knees in front of the former grand master. "Forgive me, please, forgive me for everything, everything that I've done." Tears fell from Anakin's eyes. Anakin lifted his head when he heard the little grand master chuckle._

_"Forgiven, I, need to be." Anakin looked at him confused. "My responsibility, the Jedi Order was. The Padawans before a mission, always, it should be." Anakin blinked rapidly, he had to be dreaming this. He was inside his head, after all, maybe he'd just gone completely crazy. Master Yoda was apologising to him._

_"Corrupted, was the Jedi Order, corrupted was the Republic. Careless, were we. Allow one of us to be misguided, we did. Apologise I do."_

_Anakin began to cry again._

_"Forgiven you are." Anakin looked up to see all the spirits of the Jedi appearing before him._

_"How?" Anakin mumbled utterly baffled as to how this was occurring._

_"Only retain our identity, Obi-Wan and I did. But mysterious is the force." Yoda smiled._

_One of the Jedi younglings that he'd so brutally murdered ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug._

_Tears freely fell from Anakin's eyes as he hugged the little boy. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Master Skywalker, we've forgiven you." The little boy motioned towards everyone standing behind him._

_"We all forgive you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said._

_"For something so terrible, how can you, how can you all even look at me."_

_"For it was the fault of the Jedi Order as a whole, not yours individually." Mace Windu said._

_"Forgiven you are, by us." Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder._

_"Forgive yourself, you must, next," Yoda concluded._

_Anakin looked around at everyone, taking in a sharp breath he nodded._

_"Thank you," he muttered gratefully and everything went black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if Mara is out of character I’ve only read a handful of her legends stuff because Disney de-canonised it and I thought I wouldn’t get my hopes up that they’d make her canon.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin sat staring off into the distance. While he was in the Bacta tank the same memory kept replaying in his head.

_He stood alone in the Sith temple with Ashoka once again. "Anakin, don't do this, you're a good person." He stood motionless. "What happened since I left, how did you become this."_

_"You don't understand, I don't have a choice," Vader pleaded._

_"I failed you master if I didn't leave I could have prevented this." His head hung in shame, he didn't blame Ashoka for this, everything was his fault. "But if you have to kill me." She dropped her lightsabers and dropped to her knees, exhausted._

_He raised his blade and went to strike her but stopped before his blade made contact with her neck: he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill her. He tried again to build up the nerve to do it, but he failed, and his blade fell to his side._

_Suddenly he felt a presence, his master. He turned quickly but it was too late, he was met with a blast of force lightning so powerful it threw him halfway across the room they were currently in. His master strode towards him, lifted his hands and continued to electrocute him._

_"Your control system isn't working my apprentice, I'll have to make it more painful." A devious grin on his face._

_Ashoka could hear his respirator louder than ever, she could feel his pain through the force, his struggle to breathe properly, he was on a life support system._

_She noticed the Emperor approaching her, already weak and tired from her battle with Vader, she raised her blade to deflect the lightning, but it was nicked out of her hand and she was struck by it. Her breathing was heavy but was drowned out by Vader's._

_"You are so weak and foolish, like your master, now my slave." He put emphasis on the slave._

_Sidious turned back towards Vader and Ahsoka struggled to her feet. She slowly made her way towards the master and apprentice. She watched in horror as Sidious continued to torture his apprentice._

_"This should teach you to be more loyal, my apprentice. When I asked for someone to be killed. I mean killed," Sidious taunted._

_Vader screamed in pain as the bolts of lightning rattled through his body. Short-circuiting his life support. "Ahsoka, go, run!" Anakin shouted as a warning._

_"If it were Kenobi, would you have hesitated?" Sidious immediately electrocuted him again not giving him time to respond. "I could just as easily find someone to replace you, Mara is looking to have a bright future ahead of her maybe she can take your place." Sidious continued to monologue._

_The lightning stopped for a moment._

_"Then do it. Go back to your palace and take the girl and torture her like you torture me, we both know I don't have long left. Leave me here to die and take your new apprentice."_

_"Then again, why take a ten-year-old girl, when I have a fully trained candidate right here." He motioned towards Ahsoka._

_"No, leave her out of this," Anakin begged._

_"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you had just killed her in the first place."_

_"Leave him alone!" Ahsoka finally reached the two._

_"No Ahsoka run!" Anakin yelled again before being silenced by the lightning._

_"No! I won't leave you!"_

_Ahsoka was warned by the force to move but reacted too slowly and the crimson blade of the Emperors went right through her stomach._

_Anakin watched motionlessly as Ahsoka fell to the ground, he was unable to move with his body in so much pain. He began to scream._

_Suddenly, he was silenced by the force surrounding his throat._

_Right at that moment Ahsoka made eye contact with him, saw the pain behind his eyes, the regret, the torture, the fear, saw everything he tried to hide._

_"And you, you will be reconditioned." Was the last thing Vader heard before he blacked out._

~

 

"After the two days in the Bacta tank, he's almost back to full health. Although, I would advise him to take it slow getting back onto the battlefield."

"I will make sure of that, thank you, Admiral." Padmé smiled at Ackbar. "Is it possible you have anything here he can wear?" Padmè asked glancing in at Anakin.

"I think there might be something let me check." Ackbar left.

"I'm glad he's alright Padmè," Mothma placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What did you decide on for a punishment?"

"We've decided that he will pay no sentence for his crimes, I know Anakin is good, I can see it in his eyes, the way he will pay for his crimes is by defeating the Empire. And the biggest task of all, forgiving himself."

"Thank you." Padmè sighed in relief.

"There's someone asking for you."

Luke appeared in the hallway. "You're back!" A smile on her face.

"How is he?" Luke asked a little afraid to hear the answer.

"He's good now but we've had a few scares," Padmé explained.

"That's good." Luke sighs in relief.

"Can I see him."

"Go on in."

"Luke." His father said in delight.

"How are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong," Anakin said.

"Whatever you say, dad." Anakin smiled at being called dad for the first time.

"Really I'm fine now..." he paused. "Leia doesn't trust me," Anakin said softly, he didn't sound shocked or even hurt, understanding almost.

Luke stayed silent a little annoyed at himself for his mental walls not being strong enough to block out his father.

"I don't know how to convince her." He sighed.

"I think I do." Anakin used the force to pull his lightsaber towards him and ignited it, the crimson colour of the blade reflected on his face, it gave Luke an eerie feeling.

Anakin began to take it apart. Opening up the crystal compartment and holding in the palm of his hand. Luke stared at the crystal in astonishment, it shone bright red.

Anakin picked up the crystal and clenched his fist around it. Closing his eyes, he began to pour his feelings into the crystal. When he finally opened his eyes he opened his fist revealing the crystal, shining like a precious gem, it was colourless with a tint of a sparkle.

Anakin placed the crystal back in the compartment, began putting his lightsaber back together and ignited it. Bursting from the hilt emerged a silver blade. Luke stared at it amazed, he'd only ever seen blue and green blades before.

"What did you do?" Luke asked curiously.

"I healed the crystal, a Sith forces their will onto a crystal causing it to bleed. I cleansed it." Luke nodded and smiled.

"Take this and show your sister." Anakin threw the hilt towards Luke, he caught it in his hand and inspected it.

"It looks just like your old one." Luke smiled.

"I did try to make it different, but ended up just being my old one but black." Luke smiled once again and left, giving his mother a hug on the way out.

Admiral Ackbar returned, in his arms was all the clothing he could find. "He can look through those when he's ready."

"Thank you, Admiral," Padmé said gratefully. Ackbar nodded and entered Anakin's room with Padmè not far behind.

"General." He acknowledged causing Anakin to smile.

"It's been a long time, what are you an admiral now."

"What I want to know is how you ended up the lackey for the big guy."

"I wouldn't necessarily call him big he's barely over 5'5." Anakin chuckled.

"Just promise me this, if you ever need any help again, come to us, not whatever Palpatine was, we're not Jedi, we'll understand."

"Of course Admiral."

They both looked up to see Padmè and Mothma standing inside the room.

"Senator Mothma," Anakin shuffled getting up off the bed, Padmè rushed over to him.

"No, no, no mister you have to rest you're not supposed to walk for at least three more hours, you're only out of the Bacta." Anakin defeated, lay back down.

"I do sincerely apologise for all the trouble I've caused, Senator Mothma." Anakin continued to say as she approached him.

"It's been a long time Anakin, I'm sorry for what happened." Anakin nodded appreciatively. "We'll leave you to rest." Ackbar and Mothma left, Padmé sat down beside him.

~

"Luke have you seen your dad, Leia wants to talk to him," Han called.

"Yes, he's out on the bridge."

"Leia." He joined her again. "...he's out on the bridge."

"Thanks, Han." She kissed his cheek and quickly moved outwards.

She slowly approached her father, trying to keep control of her emotions. "Hello, Leia." He said his voice soft.

"Hi... I wanted to...you know...talk to you."

"Leia just so you know, I don't expect you to accept me as your father, I wasn't there for you." He turns to her.

"Bail raised you and I'm thankful for that, there's nothing more I would have wanted than for you and Luke to grow up with loving families and there was no better man than Bail." Leia pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear but stays silent.

"And everything that I have done, I hurt you and I don't expect you to forgive me for it soon because..." Anakin's voice cracks. "I can't forgive myself for it."

"And Alderaan it was awful I felt every person die, the pain I went through and to now know that my daughter was standing right in front of me at that moment, while I let Tarkin blow up her home, I can't forgive myself for it." His voice shook.

"But I promise, I will do everything in my power to help fix the Galaxy. Because you're my child, my chosen, you are loved and I will restore what is broken." He looked down at his daughter. Leia just nodded her head, tears in her eyes, fighting them back.

Han leant against the frame of the hut watching Leia and her father, Padmè appears beside him. "She's just like her father, stubborn, hot-headed, short-tempered but has a heart of gold, would do anything for anyone, cares more about other people than herself. Be careful with her, she's strong like him but fragile." She smiled.

"I'll take care of her."

"I know you will." Padmè moved to sit down.

"Can you answer me honestly?" Leia asked.

"Of course."

"Have you lived a day of your life where you didn't have to call someone master?"

Anakin looked shocked at the question but replied, "Where did that come from." He asked.

"Answer the question." He pauses but answers, I um...no I haven't." He gulped. She takes a step towards him and hugs him.

"Mother gave me a diary, it's grandmothers, she wrote about every day you two lived together, and how much she missed you once you were gone. In those nine years, you went through so much." Anakin just looked down. "How many times have you been electrocuted?" She asked her voice cracking.

"More times than I can count." He sighed.

"You know being electrocuted effects the brain, all those times it was messing up your brain. It messes up your cognitive functions, frying and damaging your central nervous system. Literally about after so many electrocutions, your brain is so messed up that you start acting differently. Irrationally, compulsively. To the extent that you shouldn't have been allowed to make decisions on your own with no guidance."

"I know, but I'm free now."

"If I went through what you did then was ripped from my mother at nine, I think it would have a lasting effect on me too." Anakin smiled faintly at his daughter.

Leia pulled out the lightsaber that Luke had given her. "I forgive you, father." Anakin looked down at her. 

She nodded and hugged her father. "Another thing, once the war is over I want you to teach me the ways of the force. Not to the same extent as Luke as I'm going to go back into politics, but I want to learn about this power I have."

"I'll teach you and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled.

"I know this might be a touchy subject but how was life in the Jedi temple?"

"Honestly, I struggled, I was found on Tatooine and after I finally got free I was brought to the Jedi council, at first they denied my training cause they saw danger in my training, I guess they were right." He sighed softly.

"It's probably better I got trained though as it turns out there was a Sith Lord under our noses. If I'd been denied he might have found me and trained my earlier and that would have been bad." Leia laughed slightly.

"I remember standing in the middle of that room, I was terrified, they could sense it when they denied my training. Then after that, we went back to Naboo and fought the droid army."

"Did you fight in it?"

"I did actually."

"I was instructed to stay in a starship hiding, but then a series of events happened and the ship went on autopilot and was flying towards the battle in the sky. I'm still convinced to this day that Artoo purposely wasn't trying to get it off autopilot."

"We were lucky the only reason we won is that we blew up the control ship, you always go for the reactor, but of course you know that." She laughs.

"And there I was a nine-year-old kid, after that my training was allowed under Obi-wan."

"That's pretty heroic for a nine-year-old." He chuckled.

"So what happened after that?"

"During my first few years, I studied, followed every rule, trained, meditated. But I started to feel like I didn't belong, every time I mentioned possibly freeing my mother I was silenced and shouted at for attachment."

"I realised the only reason I was still in the order was that I was this 'Chosen One' and the only person I was actually comfortable with was dead. Even Obi-wan at that time didn't like me that much." Leia looked up at her father staying silent.

"They always wanted me to leave my past behind, but you have to have been a slave to understand how hard it is to leave it behind. They just didn't understand. They didn't even explain to me that the term 'master' was used out of respect, not of ownership."

"Over the years I started being more rebellious, not following orders or certain rules and still the only reason the kept me around was because of the prophecy. I started to test the limits." Anakin paused.

"I used to have dreams, visions of the future. I remember dreaming of this tall dark figure who seemed to be a machine. I now know I was seeing myself." He sighed.

"When I was nineteen I started having visions of my mother in pain, I didn't sleep well for months and on top of that, someone was trying to kill Padmè. After a scramble in Coruscant, I was assigned to protect her and go with her back to Naboo."

"When we were there we grew closer some things happened that made it slightly awkward between us, but I decided to go to Tatooine and see if my mother was safe, Padmè came with me."

"There I discovered I now had a stepbrother, I went looking for my mother and found her tortured to near death, she died in my arms, and what I did next I was not proud of."

"Then we got a message from Obi-Wan he'd been captured so we went to rescue him, during that we got captured and sent for execution, but I had informed the council and we were there. That day hundreds of Jedi lost their lives and I wanted Dooku to pay for what he'd done."

"I went in too quickly and got caught in his force lightning. After that Obi-Wan took over but he got injured then I continued with him but lost my arm, only for Master Yoda we would have died. After that, your mother and I got married on Naboo and the clone wars began."

"Go on."

"Really." Leia nodded.

"After that, I was knighted and began to teach a padawan, she was a great Jedi, but it didn't turn out the best. She was blamed in the wrong for bombing the temple."

"When I proved her innocent, she was welcomed back to the order and was going to be knighted. She refused her knighthood and walked away from the order. I wanted to follow her but I couldn't, I needed to stop the Sith from rising." He sighed.

"When I started to get nightmares about your mother dying, I did everything I could to save her, I couldn't lose anybody else, but in that process, I lost myself.

"For the first few weeks of the pregnancy after I found out, we were happy I was convinced it was a little girl and she was convinced it was a boy, I guess we were both right." He looked at Leia tears streaming down her face.

"No Leia, don't do that on me."

"I can't help it, you've been through so much crap, and I was giving you a really hard time about everything." She wrapped her arms around her father. "But now I understand."

He smiled. "I wonder what it would have been like if Obi-Wan started training us when we were around thirteen."

"You young lady, with all those emotions, that anger, and that passion. Probably would have turned to the dark side." She giggled.

"My reason being, I was never taught how to deal with my emotions, just bury them deep down and in the end, that's what destroyed me. That probably would have destroyed you." Anakin looked down. She had a worried look her face. Realising what was bothering her he began to speak again.

"However, when I teach you, I'll train you to use all those to your advantage. With passion behind an attack, you'll never be beaten." She smiled reassured at what he said.

Luke appears beside his mother. "What's going on?"

"From what I can gather, she forgave him."

"Oh, that's great." Luke sighs in relief.

"Your fathers had a hard life, she needed to understand that." Luke nods.

"I'm realising how tall you are and I'm confused how that neither me or Luke got your height." Anakin laughed.

~

"I'm confused, though, Obi-Wan told me what happened." Padmè questions.

"Yes, and he said you were more machine than man," Luke added.

"Ok it's a bit confusing but just listen. What Obi-Wan told you was true for about ten years. I was out on a mission when I discovered mother Talzin or what was left of her spirit, she used dark magic which restored my body."

"Then why didn't you just leave?"

"I went to her for help, the Emperor trapped me in this suit and made my life a living hell, I probably deserved it, but I didn't want to be a Sith anymore. The Emperor would never kill me, I was too useful.

"But I could never run away, the Emperor would just find me and make me his slave again. So I went in search of her. She could restore my body but she couldn't free me from him."

"What all did you try?"

"I tried everything I could think of. Sith alchemy, Sith holocrons, Jedi holocrons. Nothing could free me. When I found out your mother was alive and everything I had lived by was a lie it gave me enough willpower to withstand the pain for a brief time, as you saw." He gestured towards Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the rebellion launches its next attack on the Empire, Luke gets captured and bumps into someone he's met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't great. I'm not happy with it myself but I don't want to put off posting it any longer.

Anakin walked over to Luke who was talking to someone. "Hi, Luke, sorry to interrupt but your mother asked me to come and get you."

"Hi I'm Leodarr Thowhi, but everyone calls me Leo." The young man said. He was a little taller than Luke, he had a darker shade of blond hair than Anakin, his hair was long like Anakin's but not curly, and he had green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Leo, how long have you known Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Ah, well we've known each other quite well-" he spared a glance at Luke who was biting his lip "-for about a year and a half now."

Luke stifled a laugh. "If you two are done chatting I'll be on my way." Luke walked off.

Leo turned to face Anakin. "It was lovely meeting you mister Skywalker, we'll talk again sometime," Leo said before walking off after Luke.

~

"Morning Luke." Leia smiled slyly.

"Morning Leia." Luke smiled at her.

"Hey, Luke, good sleep." Han sat down beside him.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

Leia laughed. "Oh please, he stinks of hook up." Both Luke and Han turned to her, Han was confused but Luke was shocked.

"How did you find out?" He whispered.

"Wait you actually are?" Han asked still confused.

"Oh, you missed a lot," Leia said smiling broadly.

"Who is it?"

Luke opened his mouth to protest but Leia cut in front. "Leodarr Thowhi."

"No way, you landed him."

"Guys can we not talk about this right now." Luke sighed.

"Yeah, we can talk about Luke's sex life later." Padmé leaned down from the row behind them, "But listen to your father, this is important." Luke went bright red with embarrassment, Leia and Han chuckled before turning their attention towards Anakin.

"One of the Admirals there is Grand Admiral Thrawn, I believe you have run into him before. He recently returned after being in Wild Space for several years. He is a highly intelligent and amazing strategist. He tends to look at the bigger picture, let you win one battle to win the war." Anakin recited, his tone deadly serious.

"Thrawn has been around since before the rebellion and had been keeping tabs on every known member of the Rebel Alliance."

"So what you're saying is he might have already planned what we're going to do," Leia questioned.

"It's plausible, I'm not certain but he at least has an idea that we are going to attack," He explained.

"What information do you have on him, is there any higher ups?" Leia probed.

"Other than myself and the Emperor there is no higher up. There are other admirals but he is head of the attack." Anakin sighed.

"So is there any way we are going to be able to beat him, how are we going to out-strategise him?" The Commander questioned.

"Thrawn has kept tabs on every known member of the Rebel Alliance. But what he doesn't know is that for the decade that I've worked with him I've been keeping tabs on him. I know everything about the way he attacks his strategies, his weaknesses." He smiled.

"Plus, I said every known member, he doesn't have a tab on me as the only people who knew I survived are now dead. So I have a plan."

~

Anakin stood watching from controls as the pilots enter the ships. Padmè approached him.

"I know this is hard for you but we'll pull through," She whispered.

"I'm not an Admiral for a reason, I hate being stuck in command."

"I know Ani but until you're fully better, you aren't going anywhere."

"I hate you." He smirked softly.

"I know." She smiled mischievously before kissing him quickly.

"Pardon me for asking sir but I didn't think Jedi were allowed to you know have relationships?"

"We're not, but I've never been one for following the rules." He smirked.

"Alright Yellow and Red Squadrons ready for the assault, Blue Squadron back up." He said over the comm. The General down at the docking bay salutes signalling the fighters are ready for lift off. "We'll be returning to normal space anytime now and as soon as we do I want those fighters out there, we have to be swift."

"Fighters at the ready, exiting from hyperspace in five...four...three...two...one..." The fleet emerged from hyperspace. "...and launch." All the fighters took off at exactly the right time. "Red Squadron, Yellow Squadron head in for attack run, Blue Squadron stay in the atmosphere," Anakin reminded them one last time.

As predicted there was one Star-Destroyer waiting outside the atmosphere of the planet. "Blue Squadron attack that star destroyer and block transmissions, Red and Yellow Squadrons advance down to the planet," Anakin instructed.

"Yes, sir." They echoed.

The Blue Squadron moved swiftly, cutting of transmissions before attacking. They had taken them by surprise as intended, which was good, most of the Imperials were not the best at very drastic changes to the plan, Anakin had always been there to supervise. As the Blue Squadron finally take out the star destroyer, the leader comms.

"General Skywalker, this is Blue leader we have successfully apprehended the ship and no transmissions were sent."

"Good work Blue leader, stay in the atmosphere of the planet as originally planned."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin switches comm. "Red squadron, how are advancements."

"This is Red leader we are approaching the other ships now."

"Good, keep us informed." Anakin sat back and exhaled. "Well, that went without any hiccups."

"Yes so far."

"Something will go wrong but we just have to be on the ball when it does."

Han entered and slumped into a seat. "I hate being here. Why can't I fly."

"Your ship is too big for this mission. And besides, I have another mission for you."

"Why am I only getting to know this now! Come on tell me!" Han probed.

"This fleet could use some firepower and I happen to know that there are two Star-Destroyers and a stealth ship that are abandoned but in excellent condition."

"And you're sending me to find them."

"Not on your own, myself, Padmè and Leia will be accompanying you."

"Oh no you are not going on a recovery mission, you just about died three days ago." Padmé reminded him.

"I'm joking I have to stay here in command but you and Leia will be going with him, Chewie and General Calrissian too."

"Yea we wouldn't want you to put your back out." Han mocked.

"How old do you think I am."

"Well, you two got married let's say you were in your mid-twenties then you had Luke and Leia twenty-three years ago, let's give you the benefit of the doubt and say you were in your thirties, so doing the math your at least fifty but most likely near sixty. But I have to say you're looking pretty good for sixty."

Padmè laughed at his last comment. "He definitely is."

"So am I right? Or close at least?" Han smiled.

Anakin laughed. "I'm forty-six."

"And I'm fifty," Padmé added.

"Wow your older than him." Padmè nods.

"We got married young," Anakin added.

"Now go get Leia and go." He instructs the two of them. They quickly leave to find Leia and Lando.

 

~

 

"Anakin we need the coordinates now." Padme transmitted.

"Sending coordinates." They came through and Han entered them into the Navi computer. "Let's hope you can survive without us eh."

"We'll be fine."

"Anakin I swear if I come back to find you've left command I'll kill you myself." She shouted at him. "Well lucky enough I'll be right here and then you can f-"

"Don't you say another word," She said sternly.

Han and Leia look at each other. "Do you think we'll be like that." 

"They seem pretty in love to me." They both laughed.

"See you guys at the rendezvous." Anakin transmitted before they entered hyperspace.

"Let's just hope we don't run into trouble."

"Anakin said these ships were there for him and the Emperor if the rebels did succeed. Luckily we've got Anakin on our side to give us all this information."

"We are lucky indeed." Han exhales.

 

~

 

Anakin left command for a while to walk around a bit. He was looking at the ground when he bumped into someone. "Sorry," He said.

"Oh no, it was my fault," Anakin said back. "I wasn't looking where I was going." They both stand up again.

"General Skywalker is that you?"

"Yes why what's the matter?"

"Nothing I just knew you would pull through sir." Anakin squinted his eyes looking under the hat the rebel had on.

"Rex?" Anakin said in surprise.

"Your one and only sir."

"No way, how did you survive all this time."

"To be honest sir, I have no idea."

"Well, it's good to be fighting alongside you again, Rex."

"And it's good not to be fighting against you, sir." They shake hands and then continue on with what they were doing.

 

Anakin sat in a deep meditation taking in the new fresh air outside of his suit. It was nice having his life back again. Of course, it wasn't fully fixed yet, he would be riddled with guilt until he helped defeat the empire and restore the Republic.

All he wanted twenty years ago was to run away with Padme to Naboo and raise their family there. But of course, he had to be an idiot and ruin everything. When he thought he lost Padme he had nothing left to fight for and he'd done such horrible things the Jedi would never accept him back.

All the horrors he had done flashed before his eyes every single little detail was so clear. Finally, the visions came to close with the Death Star's laser blowing up Alderaan, when he was standing there, behind Leia, he just watched as an entire planet was destroyed right in front of his eyes. The pain of every single person on that planet was inflicted on to him it was almost unbearable.

His eyes shot open and tears rolled down his cheek, his breathing was fast and laboured. These memories were going to haunt him forever. He stared at the ground contemplating everything he had done in his reasonably short life, he was only forty-six and had already been a slave, a Jedi, a General, a Sith and the Chosen One.

"General Skywalker we've got two transmissions coming in."

"I'll be right there." He says quickly wiping the few tears from his cheeks.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Perfectly fine, commander." He lied. "Now who are the transmissions from."

"One from Solo and the other from Skywalker."

"Alright, let's go."

~

"Do you have an update for me, Luke."

"General Skywalker this is Red leader I regret to inform you that in an attempt to crash the ships he got caught in the tractor beam and was taken, prisoner. Although he did succeed the ships aren't able to go anywhere at least for a few standard hours."

"What?!" Anakin heard a voice come from another line.. "Anakin what's happening where is Luke."

Anakin turned around and realised Padmè had been listening. "General Sola, Luke has been captured and brought aboard a Star-  
Destroyer."

"Well what are you going to do, I'm not leaving my son on there."

"Padmè," Anakin said getting to the comm. "Thank you, commander, he relieved the woman managing the comm. "He's not going to be left on there," Anakin said to Padmé. "I trust Luke, he can take care of himself. He's just like you after all."

"You're right, sorry. After all these years you get a bit jumpy."

"The reason we called was we found the ships and we are on our way back but none of us knows how to fly the cloaked ship. Mainly cause Han won't let anyone else fly the Falcon." She groaned.

"Alright, why don't you fly both the Falcon and the cloaking ship into the hangar bay on the star destroyers and then fly them back here."

"I didn't think of that." Han butted in. "Good idea, Sir."

"Alright goodbye." Anakin rolled his eyes shutting off the connection.

~

Luke was thrown into a cell. He groaned as he picked himself up off the ground, it was dark, his eyes took a moment to adjust. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sitting on the other side of the cell, it was a woman that much he could see.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

"Sorry just want to know my cellmate." He mumbled. "If you're not going to tell me who you are then I'll start. I'm Luke Skywalker, it's that easy."

"You're Luke Skywalker!!!" She fumed as she rose from her spot and strode towards him. "You killed my master!!!" She continued.

"Oh. It's you, great," Luke muttered under his breath.

She stood right over Luke and punched him in the face. "Ok, why the pain, just kill me with your lightsaber if you have to."

"I can't!" She barked. Suddenly she started being electrocuted. Luke stared in surprise as he saw her body tumble to the floor.

"That must have been some shock." He muttered to himself as he rushed over to her.

A few moments later her eyes opened and she sat up. "Are you alright?" Luke asked her worried.

"Get your filthy rebel hands off of me," she shouted at him.

"Alright, sorry, just trying to be helpful." Luke stood up but stayed where he was. "You said earlier about not being able to kill me with your lightsaber why is that?"

"It was taken from me." She sighs rubbing her neck. She tried to push herself up but she was still recovering from the shock. Luke reached out his hand to help her up, she grabs it and he pulls her up. "I'm Mara Jade by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Mara." He smiles warmly, even though she has tried to kill him.

It had been just over twelve standard hours since Luke was captured he'd been here all night, in the middle of the night he had made contact with his father through the force. The fighters had retreated back to the fleet but they were still just above the planet's atmosphere, waiting for when Luke asked to pick up.

Luke sat on his side of the cell thinking, what an eventful few months it had been, his father had been redeemed, gotten free of the Emperor's hold and had led them successfully into this battle. Luke himself had almost been killed by the woman sitting across from him, he'd snuck into the Jedi temple and discovered the holocrons, and to top everything off Leia had at least begun to accept and forgive their father.

Coming out of his trance-like state and breaking his train of thought he turned to Mara. "Why are you in here anyway?" He asked.

"I'm being transported to the old Jedi prison."

"Yeah, but what did you do to get in here."

"The death of my master has caused me to become quite _irrational_." She emphasised the last word and rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Luke whispered.

"Something's been really bothering me and I need to question you about it?" She asked.

"Ehh, sure go ahead."

"You got into the Holocron vault using a Jedi ID, Anakin Skywalker's to be specific. But all the Jedi were killed, how did you recover it? Or is he still alive?"

"Anakin Skywalker is my father, I happened to have his ID." Luke crossed his arms not wanting to reveal too much about his father.

"I saw you trying to communicate with a Jedi earlier, which one?" Luke pondered for a moment, before giving in.

"I'll tell you, alright. Anakin Skywalker is my father and he's been in exile ever since the end of the clone wars with the death of the Emperor and the Death Star destroyed he finally came out of exile, he's the only Jedi left."

"Where did he go into exile, Vader would have hunted him down?"

"Dagobah, it had a dark side nexus which hides his strong connection." Luke used Yoda's explanation. Mara nodded.

"What's happening right now?"

"He's commanding this mission."

~

"Sir I found something interesting you might want to know."

"What is it, commander?"

"The two prisoners have been talking and we picked up some interesting things. The boy revealed that it is indeed, Anakin Skywalker that is the sole surviving Jedi."

"Good work commander, I want you to forward this information to Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Yes, Admiral Vladimir."

"This is Commander Tai, I have important information for Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Proceed, Commander?"

"We have discovered that your suspicions were right sir, Anakin Skywalker is the sole surviving Jedi."

"Thank you, Commander,, good work, anything else to add."

"Yes sir, in fact, there is, we have discovered that he is the one leading the attack we are under."

"You're under attack why haven't I gotten word of this?"

"We have only gotten transmissions back up, everything is coming back online now."

"Retreat immediately."

"Sir, we have just gotten everything back online and we are going to fire back. Why would we retreat?"

"Retreat!"

"Yes, sir."

Commander Tai turns round to the control crew. "Once everything is running again we have been ordered to retreat, once the hyperdrive is operational inform me and we will jump to hyperspace."

"Yes, sir."

~

"You know they may have taken your lightsaber..."

"Do you have yours." She asked excitedly.

"Well, not exactly but I do have this shoto, that they didn't take from me."

"That's genius, hurry up we can go and retrieve our actual lightsabers and escape." For once a smile spreads across Mara's face.

Luke jumped up from his spot and ignited the shoto, its yellow blade lighting up the dark cell. "Stay still" He held the lightsaber close to her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off that collar." The blade severed the collar and it clattered to the ground smoking.

He pushed the blade through the cell door and began to cut a hole. "I know we aren't the best at getting on, and you've attacked me twice since we were got in here, but if we are to escape then we need to work together," Luke instructed.

"I get it." She muttered as the door fell outwards.

They both run out. "They probably keep the lightsabers up at command." Luke stated.

"I know the way follow me." They both made their way to the bridge of the ship.

~

"We maybe didn't think this through, of course, there would be alarms, and now they are probably sending a squad to fire on us."

"You have that lightsaber use it! Plus we have the force they don't!" She said running out of breath.

"Stay calm use the Force," Luke muttered under his breath. He realised he is staring and looked away quickly hoping she won't notice. "Damn it Luke keep your thoughts on the mission." He mentally scolded himself.

"We take the next right," Mara shouted above the alarms. They take the sharp right turn only to be met by two dozen stormtroopers. Mara cursed under her breath.

"Stop right there and raise your hands in the air or we will fire." The Serjeant demanded. Luke stood for a second catching his breath.

"Raise your hands in the air!!!" He snapped again. Luke hesitated but slowly raised his hands.

"Luke, I've got an idea."

"Me too, on the count of three push."

"Ma'am, put your hands in the air or you will be shot!" Mara raised her hands.

"One two three." They both delivered a force push so powerful it knocks over every one of the troopers.

"Good work," Luke smirked.

"You too." Mara began to run again and Luke quickly followed after her.

 

As they rounded another corner Mara asked, "So how'd you learn about the force?"

"Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi began to instruct me but then Vader killed him, then Yoda helped me for a bit but then he died. I've only been a knight for about a week."

"Seriously?" She questioned.

"I'm basically a self-taught Jedi."

"Who knighted you then."

"My dad, he helped destroy the Death Star."

"And kill my master!"

_More than you realise._ He thought. She pushed Luke, suddenly getting an overwhelming urge to kill him. She stepped back getting control of herself. "Sorry."

"Uh, no problem, now come on." Luke began to run again.

"Hey, genius! Wrong way!" She shouted after him.

"Oh, right, I knew that." He stopped and turned to follow her.

~

"Sir they are heading, this way."

"They must be after their lightsabers, order a squad of troops to come here and another to go to the hangar in case they try to escape."

"Yes, sir." Commander Loa ran off to find the troopers.

"Admiral?"

"Yes, commander?"

"How much longer for the hyperdrive?"

"We are working as fast as we can do about five minutes."

"We'll be able to stall them in that time. Thank you, Admiral." She walked down to where the hyperdrive is being fixed.

"Grand Admiral Vesuvius wants the hyperdrive finished soon." She ordered the engineers working on it.

"We should have it done in under four minutes."

 

~

 

"One more left turn and then we are there." She informed Luke and turned the corner before him, he heard her curse again.

"What's the matter?" He turned the corner only to come face to face with at least three dozen storm troopers. "Never...mind." He sighed. They both raise their hands in their, mocking surrender.

"Luke, listen to me I have an idea but you have to follow my instructions carefully."

"I will now spill."

"On the count of three I am going to throw you over them you'll have to use the force to jump but I'll boost you when you get over there force grab both our lightsabers and then shout for me and then we'll both push."

"Got it anything else?"

"Yea give me that lightsaber, once I throw you they'll open fire on me." He nods slowly passing the Shoto over to her.

"One...two...three!" She uses the force to launch Luke right over the troopers, as predicted they open fire in her.

When Luke landed he used the Force to push the Admirals out of the way and pull the two lightsabers towards him. "Now Mara!!!" He yelled.

As on cue, they both push as hard as they can forcing the troopers to be shoved into each other. After all of them were down Luke makes his way over to Mara.

"Grand Admiral, we should have the hyperdrive running any second you should prepare to jump to hyperspace." After hearing that Mara and Luke begin to sprint both using the force to augment their speed. "We have a minute top!" She yelled. "And there is probably troopers waiting for us at the hangar.

Luke and Mara both stopped to catch their breath. "We shouldn't be stopping if they get into hyperspace with us here we dead," Luke muttered through his heavy laboured breaths.

"You sound like Vader with your breathing," Mara laughed.

"Apparently I have a lot in common with him," Luke smirked. "Now come on, which is the quickest way."

"Follow me." She sprints off. They both sprinted as fast as they could, but they weren't going to reach the hangar in time, they both knew that, but they were going to try anyway.

 

~

 

As they ran they heard the hyperdrive startup. "It's too late were jumping to hyperspace!" Luke belted. They began to slow down, defeated they gave up.

Suddenly the entire ship shuddered and sent them flying forward.

"Ow! What the hell!" Luke cried. "We're not in hyperspace." He continued.

"I don't know maybe they didn't fix the hyperdrive.

 

~

 

"What happened I thought you fixed it!!!" Vladamir yelled over the comm.

"We did, but just as we were about to jump the whole thing just crumpled up in front of our eyes."

"What do you mean crumpled up?!"

"It just collapsed in on its self." Suddenly the ship shuddered again and it began to fall slowly.

"What is happening now?!!!"

"The stabilisers and engines just did the same."

 

~

 

"The engines and the stabilisers are gone now. This is weird but convenient." She smiled. "If we survive the impact we can escape. Maybe through a ship that survives it as well." Luke added. "This is incredible luck. We could have been travelling through hyperspace to our doom." She laughed.

"That's true but still, a wise Jedi once told me there is no such thing as luck." He smirked repeating Obi-wan's wise words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luke and Mara escape and Anakin comes to the rescue.

Luke pondered for a moment, what could have caused this to happen. Then suddenly he realised. "My father." He smirked. "He must have used the force to collapse the hyperdrive and send us down."

"He's trying to kill us that's nice." Mara said her voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"We can survive the impact, it'll be fine." He smirked as he stood up, extending his arm to help Mara up.

"We'll be hitting the surface soon so let's get to a place we can jump out of," She said as she took Luke's hand.

"Right, let's go." They both sprinted off. They sprinted past escape pods but every last one of them had already been jettisoned. "The troopers will be waiting for us on the ground." Luke sighed.

"Well hit the surface any second!"

"I know, come here, we can jump to that spot over there." He pointed.

"Alright, I'm with you."

"Just be ready for a fight once we get down there." Mara nodded as Luke warned.

As the ship drew closer and closer to the ground the two waited until the precise moment when they were close enough to jump and survive the fall, and far enough away not to get caught in the explosion.

"Alright now!" Luke took three steps and leaped out, Mara right behind him. As they fell Mara drew her lightsaber ready to fight as soon as she touched the ground. Luke waited until he landed to draw his lightsaber. Taking a defensive stance, ready to block incoming fire.

Mara didn't wait for the fire, she lunged at the troopers in front of her, plunging her lightsaber through the first one's chest. Proceeding to quickly draw it out and twirl the blade, decapitating three others.

The troopers opened fire on the both of them, Luke deflected each blast back at the troopers, some perfect shots, and some would just hit the ground. Soon enough Luke advanced on the troopers cutting them down as he lunged at them.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mara.

Her blade span as she deflected the blaster bolts plowing towards her. The blade was moving so fast, all there seemed to be was a purple shield in front of her.

Reaching out with the force she pulled three troopers towards her, her lightsaber splitting through each of their stomachs. She twisted the lightsaber twice before removing the blade, watching as the troopers fell to the ground.

The troopers opened fire on Luke once again. He began deflecting each blast, as he advanced in them.

Mara reached out with her hand, using the force to raise the five troopers left off the ground. The force tightening around their windpipes. They pawed at their throats as if they could move the force. She bore her teeth as she clamped her hand shut, snapping their necks.

Luke shouted in warning as dozens more troopers ran towards them. Blaster fire spraying them. Several shots made it past Luke hitting Mara's shoulder, causing her to drop her saber. "Sorry!" Luke yelled an apology.

Mara immediately through up a force shield around her, suspending the troopers in the air, taking a tight hold of their windpipe. She held and she held, watching as their faces went white, their lips went blue and the blood vessels in their eyes burst. Still, she didn't release them. Squeezing tight around their lungs, compressing them till they burst, bursting their arteries, and then finally, finally granting them death, snapping their necks.They dropped to the floor, blood oozing out of their eyes, and further burst blood vessels.

Mara turned around to find Luke staring at her, mouth agape. "I know, I'm brilliant." She cracked.

"Mara that was brutal, you could have given them a quick death, but you made them suffer." Luke replied his voice nearly a whisper, he didn't look scared, No, he wasn't scared, merely horrified at the methods she'd used.

"You think the Emperor teaches mercy, teaches you to give your enemies a quick death, to not make them suffer, let their entire lives flash before their eyes. You think he teaches you that. Cause if you do, you're way more naive than I thought you were.

The Emperor teaches brutality and he hasn't heard of a word called mercy. He'll make you suffer, torture you to within an inch of your life, then lets you regain your strength only to torture you again. In the Emperor's eyes what I just did was mercy. "

"Mara, I-"

"You think Vader showed mercy with his Inquisitors, of course he didn't. They failed, they died. The only reason I am still alive is because I was brutal, because I didn't show mercy. I'm the only remaining Emperor's hand. Because I never failed, not like the Inquisitors, not like the others, I was brutal." She spat.

"I understand, Mara, that you were raised that way. But you don't have to be like that anymore, the Emperor is dead." Luke walked closer to her.

Mara went to say something but was interrupted as an explosion occurred in the sky. From the smoke and the flames emerged a small freighter.

"That must be your father?" Mara looked at the approaching ship. The freighter landed and Anakin strode out.

"Luke, are you alright?" Anakin asked upon seeing his son covered in dirt, bruises and cuts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. She's worse, blaster bolts to the shoulder." Luke motioned to Mara. Anakin turned.

"May I?" He asked cocking his head towards her shoulder.

"It's not that bad, but go ahead," she answered and Anakin gently examined the bleeding wound. She winced at the first touch.

"Sorry," he said softly. "Looks like you might need a few stitches. But no serious tissue damage. There's some medical supplies in the ship, I can wrap the wound to help stop the bleeding?"

"Yeah, alright." Mara nodded and along with Luke followed Anakin to the ship. What Luke had said to Mara must have sunk in because she'd let her shields down, shown vulnerability, shown pain.

Anakin cleaned the wound the best he could, and began wrapping it in bandages. "I bet you're used to this sort of thing?" Mara said. Anakin shot her look opting for her to explain. "The Clone Wars. You probably had to deal with much worse during the Clone Wars." She explained.

"I did yes." Anakin nodded and smiled but the pain and horror behind his eyes couldn't be hidden. Luke could see as memories replayed in his father's head. "We can take you back up to the fleet to get that stitched if you want?" He offered as he finished wrapping the wound.

Mara looked to the wound as if examining if she could do it herself. "It won't do any harm," she said at last.

Behind them and explosion sounded. Anakin quickly dropped the medical supplied, exited the ship drawing his lightsaber as he went. Luke and Mara quickly followed.

When they reached the bottom of the ramp they saw as Anakin jumped into a cloud of thick smoke. Silver blade of his lightsaber already twirling deflecting blaster bolts. Mara and Luke shared a look before joining him.

Anakin had his eyes closed, using the force to sense were everything and everyone was. The smoke was far to thick to see through. He sensed Mara and Luke appear beside him, deflecting the fire.

Anakin lunged slightly to the right where he could sense five troopers. With a quick twirl and flip each trooper had fallen. He leapt straight ahead this time where he could sense ten troopers, attempting to spread out surround Luke and Mara.

He deflected two shots back at them and pierced two through the stomach, proceeding to leap behind them slicing four them in half with a quick movement. Using the force he lifted the two remaining troopers in the air. Using them as a shield from the blaster fire as he threw his lightsaber.

The brilliant silver blade spun, slicing through the torso or neck of every trooper then returning to Anakin's out stretched hand. He dropped the two troopers suspended in the air and they fell to the ground lifeless.The smoke had cleared and the three stood in the middle of a circle of dead storm troopers.

"Great work, you two." Anakin panted as he caught his breath. "You make a great team." He smiled.

A rumble in the sky sounded as a small ship attempted to flee. "Oh no, you don't." Anakin muttered as he threw his lightsaber. This time not spinning but speeding straight for the exterior engines. The lightsaber pierced right through the hull and the ship began to smoke before exploding. The lightsaber once again returned to Anakin's outstretched hand.

"What about that Star Destroyer?" Luke asked as he pointed to the one attempting to escape. "A lightsaber isn't gonna stop that."

"You're right there," Anakin said as he clipped his lightsaber onto his belt. He extended both his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes.

~

"What is happening, why have we stopped?" The commander shouted.

"I don't know sir. Everything seems to be running but we've just halted."

"Sir, I believe I've found our problem."

"What is it." She walked over.

"The Jedi on the ground sir. Look." She pulled up a holographic display. "That's Anakin Skywalker. The last surviving Jedi. The other two are Luke Skywalker, his son, and Mara Jade, former Emperor's hand."

"She's betrayed us?" She asked disgusted.

"Yes, she was being held in Admiral Vladimir's ship being transported to a work camp, Luke Skywalker was being held there too. According to the last report. They joined forces and escaped."

"And now they've got Anakin Skywalker."

"I believe he may be using the force on the ship to hold us in place." She explained.

"But that's impossible isn't it?"

"Apparently not sir." The ship jerked as she replied.

"Alright, redirect power to the rear thrusters. Even Jedi have limits. Let's test his."

The ship jerked again and started to move. "Sir, we're headed towards the ground."

~

Anakin twisted his hands and imitated pulling in something extremely heavy. The Star Destroyer slowly began falling back towards the surface of the planet, exploding as it collided with the surface.

Mara through up a force shield to protect them from flying debris. Anakin fell to the ground exhausted. "Master Yoda always said size matters not, but that was much harder than moving rocks." He attempted to catch his breath. Luke laughed and gave him a hand up. Anakin looked around at the smoking debris. "Let's get back to the fleet shall we?" An they headed to the freighter.

~

Meds rushed towards the freighter as the ramp lowered. "She was shot in the shoulder. Dad, said looks like it'll need stitches." Luke informed the nurse as he showed Mara away. The doctor came up to check on Luke.

"You to Skywalker." She said leading him off.

Anakin finally walked down the ramp. He approached Rex. "Mission success general?"

"Mission success Rex." Anakin smiled. “And General Solo’s mission?”

“They returned with the Star Destroyers.” Rex nodded. “We now have some major fire power.”

"Anakin!" A voice shouted from across the hangar bay. Anakin turned around as Padmé ran towards him. "How, krifffing dare you, I warned you to stay here and not fight. If you put yourself under too much stress you could damage yourself more!" She finally approached him. "You're always running off and not letting yourself heal. I know you have no concept of that but it's not fair for the rest of us." She jabbed a finger at his chest.

Rex chuckled and flashed him a smile before leaving the two in peace.

Padmé had started rambling again and she started jabbing her finger to his chest so hard that it began to hurt.

"Angel, Angel, you're hurting me." He grabbed her hands pulling them away from his chest.

"Sorry." Her face softened.

Anakin took her hand and placed it on his chest. "You feel that?" He said softly. "Still beating. And look," he brought her hand up to his face. "No injuries."

Padmé smiled up at him. "You just make me worry so much. I've lived without you for twenty years, I don't want to live without you ever again."

"You won't, I promise." He brought her hand back down to his chest. "It beats for you. As long as we live, I'll be by your side." He leaned down and kissed her, his hands tenderly cupping her cheeks.

"I love you." Padmé whispered on his lips.

"I love you too."

~

Anakin and Padmé entered to med bay, Luke had been discharged two hours ago, and they were just finishing up with Mara.

"How are you feeling?" Padmé asked.

"Good," Mara replied.

"I was just asking her if she'd be willing to join the rebellion." Luke said.

Anakin and Padmé turned to her expectantly. "Unfortunately my answer is no. I'm going to step away from the warrior assassin thing for a while, try and live a somewhat normal life."

"I understand." Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder momentarily.

Mara nodded as she pushed herself off the bed. "Is there a ship I can borrow, or can someone drop me off?"

"Luke and Han can drop you off in the Falcon." Padmé suggested.

"Thank you. Good luck with the fight."

"Good luck with your life." Padmé smiled before they began to leave.

"Ir j'us, galez akuyi buti su j'us." Mara siad. Anakin's eyes went wide and he turned to her.

"What did you say? What did she say?" Luke asked and motioned for a protocol droid to come and translate.

"I believe she said, may the force be with you. She's using an ancient Sith language and odd dialect so that may not be one hundred percent correct." The protocol droid explained.

"J'us gal kioska voy nun, gal nenx j'us." Mara looked Anakin in the eyes. "Nu zenoti j'us buti Qitatyu, ilsir nie sorms is odacon zhol."

"Eaukr qetanr j'us zenoti?" Anakin replied giving in to the charade.

"What did they say?" Luke whispered to the droid.

"She said; he can understand me can't you and then; I know you were Vader, there is no point in hiding it. He said; how did you know? " The droid repeated, Padmé and Luke turned to Anakin in surprise.

"Hey do you two mind speaking in basic."

They looked to them and then continued with their conversation.

"I put the clues together. You're fighting style is exactly the same. You have the same hate for the Empire that I do. You coincidentally go into hiding when Vader shows up and come out of hiding when he dies. And I also know no one else in this entire galaxy know that language and you could tell you understood it. And no matter how good you are at shielding yourself in the force, you can't hide anything behind your eyes. No wonder you wore a mask, you wouldn't have been nearly as terrifying when anyone could see your seconds away from breaking down."

"That obvious huh?" He smiled.

“There’s only one person I’ve met that shines as brightly in the force, although a slightly different aura.” Mara smiled. "Before I leave, I have something top secret to tell you."

"Something about the Empire that I didn't know?"

"Believe it or not yes." She looked around nervously and whispered in his ear, in the ancient Sith tongue. "The Emperor is growing clones, on Kamino, only you are powerful enough to destroy him once and for all." Anakin's eyes widened in shock once more.

"That's why the Empire captured me, I found out and attempted to go to him."

"But weren't you still loyal to him?"

"I was, but he wanted me killed for not spotting your betrayal. I was being transported to Kamino to be executed by him, not to a prison as I told Luke."

"You lied to him?"

"I had to, they would have caught me on the security feed telling him." Anakin nodded. "Good luck." She nodded and walked out the door. Luke followed after her.

"What was that about?" Padmé asked.

"A top secret mission that the rebellion can never know about." He sighed.

"And me?"

"I'll need you're help." He looked down to her. Padmé nodded and leaned in so he could whisper it to her. She nodded in understanding.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but this felt like the right cut off point. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. And thank you for reading. See you at the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé and Anakin head off on their secret mission, high jinx ensues. Will they be able to stop the Emperor once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is late, I was in a car accident and haven't been able to get around to writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up pretty soon.

It was late that night when Anakin and Padmé left. They'd informed the leaders of their departure and of the secret mission, without giving too much away. The leaders all agreed that they'd be allowed to go and they would be able to cope for a short while without them. They'd also agreed to let C-3PO and R2-D2 go with them.

As soon as they entered hyperspace R2 took over the piloting and Anakin and Padmé went to bed. Padmé was currently changing when Anakin entered the quarters, and as if they were two awkward teenagers quickly both turned away from each other.

"Sorry, I should have knocked." Padmé only laughed. "What?"

"It's just we're married and we both acted as if you've never seen me naked before." She laughed as she pulled on her nightgown.

"Yeah, it's just I'm not sure we're back to that level yet. We've been separated for twenty years, it's kind of like we're newlyweds all over again." He turned to face her.

Padmé laughed again. "Oh, Ani. That's what you've been waiting for."

"Well, yes, haven't you?"

"No." She laughed. "It's only been a couple of weeks since you nearly died on me. I was letting you heal. Letting you make the first move." Padmé walked over to him, slinking her hand delicately around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and brought Anakin's lips to meet hers.

"Padmé Amidala not making the first move, who are you an what have you done with my wife." Anakin smiled as he shrugged on his robe, leaving him in him loosely hanging trousers.

Padmé smiled up at him his warmth so comforting to be so close once again. "She's right here and would be glad to make the first move." Padmé gently pushed him back onto the bed, smiling as she climbed on top of him.

Her hands caressed his toned chest as she pressed kisses to the nape of his neck. Exactly where she knew he loved. Padmé gently slid his trousers off, carefully positioning herself over him. Anakin was still recovering and they'd have loads of times for fast desperate lovemaking and foreplay. But not this time.

Anakin flipped her over so she was now on her back. He positioned himself as he pushed up her nightgown. "Just as beautiful as always." He kissed her gently. Just at that moment, 3PO entered the room.

"Mistress Padmé- oh my!" The droid through its hands over its eyes. "I'm so sorry to intrude mistress Padmé but there's a message from the rebellion. I'll tell them to call back at another time." the droid quickly left.

Anakin and Padmé laughed. 3PO had a habit of walking in on them accidentally.

Anakin kissed her again as he slid into her. They moaned into the kiss. Neither lasted very long and both climaxed within minutes. Anakin kissed her as he pulled out, rolling onto his back.

"Sorry, that didn't last very long." Anakin sighed as Padmé snuggled against his chest.

"It was perfect Ani, we've loads of time for longer sessions." She wiggled her eyebrows and they both laughed.

"I love you, angel." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

 

~

 

Meditation was a strange thing. You're wavering in and out of the force. Out of the living force and into the cosmic force. Both existing and not at the same time. Seeing the past, the present and the future all at once and not at all. A deep breath out and a deep breath in. Hold it. And out again. 

It was rhythmic, focusing and peaceful. There was a time when Anakin wouldn't have thought it possible he would even utter those words. But here he was, meditating for the fourth time today. The force whispering in his ear, surrounding him, and encompassing him. 

A flinch at an all too familiar voice.  _No!_ Anakin screamed into the force. That wretched monster invaded every other aspect of his life, he would not poison his meditation too.

 _You're pathetic._ The voice whispered.  _Pathetic, weak, useless._ It coaxed.  _Hideous, demented, inhuman!_

"No," Anakin whispered. 

 _Pathetic, weak, useless, hideous, demented, inhuman._ It whispered over and over.

_A traitor and a coward!_

"No." Anakin protested. "I won't let you in." 

_You're nothing. Nothing without me! I made you. Rebuilt you. Resurrected you from nothing! You betrayed them all! Your brothers and sisters. The Jedi. Yoda. Qui-Gon. Your master. Your padawan. Your captain._

"No." Anakin protested again struggling to keep his resolve.

_Your friends. Your soldiers._

"No."

_Everyone! You betrayed them all! You let them all down!_

"No." Tears pricked his eyes as he struggled to keep on top of his thoughts.

_Dead! They're all dead. You killed them all. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, every single one of the Jedi._

It was as if he was behind him right now. Whispering in his ear. Invading his mind. 

_You're a monster. A Sith. The Jedi slayer. You are Darth Vader._

The words hung in the air, just as the first time he was given the name. 

_You know you can't go back. No one ever can. Yoda said it himself. You chose this path. You're on it forever._

"No. I've changed."

_Have you? Really? You're pathetic and weak. Flocking to power. You could never. You're pretending._

It was as though a hand was on his shoulder.  As a deformed bony finger dragged down his face. Anakin's body clenched.

_The dark side doesn't control you anymore. Take a look at your eyes. Are they blue? Oh no._

Anakin flinched again.

_You know I'm right._ _You can't control your power. It controls you. It'll take you again. You'll kill them all. You'll take the dark side once more. You'll snap. You'll feel the power flow through you once more. And you'll kill them all. The rebellion, your son!_

"No!"

_Your daughter!_

"No!"

_Your wife!_

"No!"

_Yes!_ _Yes! Because you are not Anakin Skywalker. For you truly are Darth Vader!_ _You'll strike them down in cold blood. And you won't hesitate as you plunge your saber right through their heart and watch their eyes go cold!_

"No!!!" Anakin screamed, his lightsaber ignited in his hand. He swung to kill the imaginary Sidious haunting him, his hand clenched as to strangle him through the force. Tears flowing from his glowing yellow eyes.

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed as his lightsaber came to halt in front of her chest, the force elevating her in the air. Anakin stared at her in shock, dropping his hand instantly, his eyes still glowing. "Anakin! What are you doing?!" His lightsaber fell from his hand and clattered to the ground. Anakin sunk back down to the floor. Openly sobbing. 

Padmé instantly dropped beside him, embracing him. 

 

~

 

Hours later Padmé brought Anakin another steaming cup of Caf. "Padmé, I'm so sorry." 

"Anakin, it's alright." She tenderly cupped his cheek. "You just need to tell me what's going on."

Anakin took a deep breath. "Where do you want me to start."

"The beginning."

So Anakin began to explain everything. How he didn't know who he was anymore. Wearing a mask for so long, you forget who you are beneath it. Sidious invading his dreams, his thoughts, his meditation. His guilt over everything.

Padmé nodded and listened not interrupting until he finished. "Your eyes. They were yellow. What happened your eyes?"

"That's what happens when a swell of dark emotion so powerful flow through you it causes a physical change."

"Dark emotion."

"The Jed believed it was just use of the dark side, evil, anger, and hatred. They were wrong. It could be any of those but also; fear, sorrow, guilt, jealousy, passion, sadness. Any negative type of emotion swell."

"So you weren't relapsing on me?"

Anakin stayed quiet for a moment.

"Anakin?"

"I can't exactly control it all of the time."

"I thought you said you'd gotten your dark side under control?"

"It's almost as if Vader and Anakin are different people, and Vader is fighting for release. There are times. When I'm more susceptible to dark emotions. And I can feel it struggling to break out."

"Maybe you haven't fully come to terms with your dark side."

"Force sake, Padmé, I'm forty-six and still can't control it. Most Jedi have control of it by the time they're knighted."

"Anakin, you aren't a Jedi."

"I know. It's just frustrating. I can't control it. And it makes me...afraid. Terrified. That he'll take over and ki-" voice crack "-kill you all." Tears pricked his eyes once again. Padmé took his hand in hers. 

"Anakin listen to me. Maybe you're right. That you and Vader are fighting for control. But Maybe control isn't what's needed. Maybe you need to accept that he's apart of you and work with him." Anakin looked to her. "And you need to stop comparing yourself to Jedi. Ordinary Jedi have a mother and father, and the force is simply something that they can use. They can control their dark side more as the force isn't apart of them it simply flows through them.

You, Anakin Skywalker, you are the force, partly." Anakin chuckled slightly. "The force isn't simply something at your disposal. It created you. It's part of you. You have more force than any other force sensitive being in the galaxy.  It's logical to assume that you have more dark side energy flowing through you too." 

Anakin smiled. "Trust you to apply logic to the force." 

"You are special. You are powerful." 

"I just get so afraid of myself. For as long as I've been in the Jedi Order, I've kept a figurative cap on my power. I don't know what'll happen if I let that cap off and give Vader more control. Even when I was Vader and I let the cap off a little more, I was still afraid to let it off completely. To let Anakin get control. "

"You see, that could be part of the problem too. You're afraid of your own power. That cap can't hold forever. If you took it off, you and Vader wouldn't be fighting for control. It'd be the both of you together." Anakin nodded as he contemplated what she'd said. "The dark side isn't inherently evil. You can't be afraid to show your dark side." 

"You're right. Padmé Amidala, you are right once more." Anakin kissed her. "You're a kriffing genius."

"I know." She shrugged and they both dissolved into laughter.

 

~

 

It had taken four whole days to get to Kamino. It being in the outer regions of the known galaxy and because they had to take many, many detours to avoid being followed or detected. Finally, they descended towards the planet only protected by the cloaking of the ship. 

The hairs on the back of Anakin's neck stood on end as the familiar cold, dark presence of his former master bled through the force. "The Emperor is definitely here." His eyes were dark and pained.

"It'll be alright Ani. We take everything in stride."

"What if I can't defeat him?" Anakin swivelled in his seat once the ship had touched down.

"We." Padmé corrected. "We're in this together now. You never face anything alone ever again. I promise you." Padmé took his hands in her own. "I mean it. I'm never leaving you. I can't imagine what the Emperor put you through. This time you aren't facing him alone."

Anakin smiled as Padmé tenderly held his cheek. "I love you." He whispered as tears pricked his eyes. "So much."

She gently pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Ani, nothing will ever change that." 

Anakin smiled and gathered himself. "You're right. We can do this." He stood up. "Artoo, Threepio, you two stay here. You keep this." Anakin tossed a comm-link to Artoo. "If we need you at any point, the code word is 'sky', you got that?"

Artoo made a cheerful whistle, Anakin chuckled and pat his dome. "Good. We'll be careful and you don't destroy the ship." Anakin smiled as he and Padmé made their way out of the ship.

 

~

 

"It's been a long time since I was here," Anakin mutters as he tried to shrug off the terrible dread in his stomach and the warning bells blaring through the force.

"Anakin, stay calm," Padmé whispered beside him. "I can feel waves of panic emanating from you."

"Look at you using the force. Looking out for little ol' me."

"It's hard to miss you, you kriffing supernova." 

"Obi-Wan used to say that all the time." He smiled weakly. "Now," he whispered as they came to the building complex. They both knelt and Anakin reached out with the force. 

"A good few hundred life forces. Not all Kaminoian, not all human." 

"So what's the plan?" 

Anakin moved to the right his hand gliding along the outer wall. A sudden crack of thunder broke his concentration. "We better get inside before it rains again," Padmé whispered. 

"Give me a minute," Anakin muttered as he resumed what he was doing. Several minutes later Anakin came to a halt. He glided his hands in a wide circumference. "Alright, we can enter here," he stated as he ignited his lightsaber and plunged it through the wall. 

Finally, after five achingly long minutes, Anakin had finally cut a hole big enough for them to get through. "This was the thinnest section I could find." He added as Padmé commented on how long it took. 

"Right," she said as they landed in an empty room. Anakin quickly snatched a drive from the desk, inserting it into his comm, and rifling through the files. 

"Aha," he quietly celebrated as a map of the complex sprung up. "Into the air ducts." Anakin motioned to the grating in the left corner of the room."You inspect from up there, I'll inspect from down here. We'll meet in this room two blocks over." 

"Are you putting me up there to keep me out of the action?"

"What? Of course not. I was going to go into the air ducts with you, but looking at it now I know I'd just get stuck." Padmé attempted to hold in her laughter but couldn't. 

"Shh." Anakin covered her mouth muffling the sound.

"Sorry," She whispered as he removed his hand. 

"Now, I thought about us both, masking ourselves in the force and patrolling on the ground but I do think it would be better if we split up and meet here." He pointed to the room once more.  Padmé nodded as he explained. 

"Alright."

"Now, here's the map for reference, but we can find each other in the force if it comes down to that." He added as he uploaded the map to her own holo-reader. "Good luck." He smiled.

"You too." She replied as he pulled the grate off with the force. 

"Now remember when you force jump you have to imagine you're a feather landing on a cushion. That'll make no noise at all."

"Got it, feather on a cushion." She smiled positioning herself by the air duct. "I love you. Keep yourself safe, Ani." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You too, angel."  He smiled softly. And with one final goodbye kiss, they parted ways. Padmé smiled as she landed softly in the air duct.  Being small had its advantages.

Anakin sneakily exited the room. Hiding himself in the force and vanishing himself visually. 

 

~

 

Anakin was following some robed figures. By the look of the robes, they were church of the force followers. He also noted that there were some troopers fully garbed in Mandalorian armour. As well as Vader's old shadow guards, the red-robed royal guards, and death troopers.

Anakin went to turn the corner when his commlink suddenly bleeped. "Kriff," he cursed as he dived back behind the wall. 

Artoo beeped frantically. 

"Artoo, slow down, what's wrong?"

Artoo repeated slightly slower this time. 

"Why do you keep saying sky?"

Artoo began whistling angrily. 

"No, the 'sky' was for us a code word for if we were in trouble. Not a code name."

"Yes, I know that my name is Skywalker." 

"And that Skywalker has 'sky' in it. Yes, you're very smart. Now, what were you trying to tell me." There was a commotion and some fighting with Threepio before the comm was dropped.

"Guys, this isn't the time for fighting." Anakin chastised them. The comm was picked up once again and Threepio spoke. Although not before a string of curses from Artoo.

"Master Anakin, what Artoo was trying to say is, an Imperial fleet just entered the system. Along with a rebel fighter and unidentified ship."

"A rebel fighter?"

"Yes, probably an old stolen one."

"Kriff. What size of a fleet?"

"It's rather small. Two Imperial light cruisers, a few squadrons of TIE fighters."

"Kriff." Anakin cursed to himself again. "Well thanks for informing me." 

Anakin shut off the connection and immediately turned to make his way for the rendezvous with Padmé. It just so happened that as he turned he came face-to-face with the Emperor, two death troopers, and two royal guards. Four darts immediately pierced his neck. In the few moments before he blacked out and collapsed onto the floor; Anakin managed to send a force pulse, killing the two troopers and severely injuring the two royal guards. 

Several more guards rounded the corner. "Bind his arms and legs. Take him to the light cruiser. And put the entire compound on high alert. If Skywalker is here; so will Padmé Amidala. We cannot allow this information to escape." Sidious ordered. 

"Yes, your highness." Everyone sprung into action. 

 

~

 

As an ear-splitting alarm bleared throughout the compound. Padmé launched herself into the air duct. "Artoo, come in. Sky, sky."

"Mistress Padmé," Threepio answered.

"Threepio what the kriffing hell is going on."

"It seems that Master Anakin was discovered. The entire compound has been put on high alert, and a search is being conducted for you."

"Kriff." Padmé cursed. "Threepio, can you find out where they're taking Anakin."

"They're taking him to one of the light cruisers that just entered the system." 

"Thanks, keep me updated." With that Padmé pulled up the compound map, studying the best route to escape the compound.

 

~

 

Sidious laughed as Anakin was forced onto his knees. Bonds on his wrists and around his neck. As if that wasn't enough, five electro whips were also holding him in place. One on each of his arms, one around his neck, one around his torso and one binding his legs. 

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood to the left of the Emperor. "I believe there is someone you need to meet, old friend." Hate coated every word. Anakin gathered the strength to lift his head. From the shadows emerged a tall, cloaked in black Darth Vader. 

 

~

 

Padmé carefully scaled the perimeter of the deck. Hundreds of speeder bikes and AT-ST's. HEr mind whizzed through strategies. A high success of failure or capture in all of them. Finally, she decided on a fairly risky plan. Using the force she'd create a distraction on the far side of the hangar. Then she'd steal a speeder bike, something small not likely to be missed. It was extremely risky, as she still didn't have full control over her force powers. But she had to try. Anakin was counting on her. 

 

~

 

"No, it can't be!" Anakin cried exasperatedly.

Sidious laughed again. "Why yes my old friend, it can be." Sidious took two steps closer to Anakin. "It's you." Sidious smiled widely. 

"A clone?" Anakin asked desperately.

"You do catch on fast. Yes, he's a clone, bred to be loyal just to me." He sneered.

Anakin looked to the figure cloaked in his old armour. He could sense turmoil and conflict within the soul of the clone. 

"Grand Admiral, Vader,"-Sidious turned to them-"go find Padmé Amidala." The two turned and quickly left.

"You won't find her unless she comes willingly." 

"You seem to be mistaken, I have known her far longer than you."

"But I know her better." Anakin remained as triumphant as he could.

"Just because you've slept with her doesn't mean you know her better." 

"And because you've underestimated her you will die."

"She will break," he sneered once more. "Or be killed. As will your children."

"No!!!" Anakin yelled as a pulse of force energy surged through him. He didn't think it was possible, the bonds should have cancelled any force abilities. Yet, his bonds clattered to the ground and the whips disintegrated. Anakin's rage bubbled through him. The ship shaking and shattering around them. Igniting and exploding. 

He couldn't control it. The pulse emanated from him, spreading throughout the ship, killing Sidious, destroying anything and anyone in its way. As the ship disintegrated around him Anakin was thrown from it. Plummeting towards the water. 

Just before he would have hit the water at a fatal speed and force. Padmé swooped in on a speeder catching him while using the force to dampen his landing. "I've got you, Ani." 

Anakin lay on the back for a moment, catching his breath. "I'm so glad I taught you how to do that." 

"Couldn't let you get off that easily." She winked as they landed. 

"He's got a clone of me."

"Oh kriffing hell."

 

~

 

Padmé helped Anakin onto the bed. "Any severe injuries?" She asked. 

"I don't think so, mainly seems to be burns." Padmé helped rid him of his cloak and shirt inspecting the burns on his chest and back. 

"They don't look too bad, some ointment and bacta patches should do the trick." She smiled and grabbed a few from the med kit. 

"Thank you." Anakin sighed as she began applying ointment to the burns. "For coming for me."

"We're in this together. Remember." She smiled. "Each other before the mission."

"I love you." 

"I love you too. And I will always put you first," she said as she applied the last bacta patch.

"I don't deserve you." 

"Yes, you do." She smiled clearing away the med kit.

"I really don't, you are probably the best person in the history of the galaxy and I'm the one who kriffed it up."

"Listen to me, Anakin." She sat on the bed. "Look at me." She lifted his chin so his eyes met hers. "You have done some horrible things, yes. I can't deny that. But you turned away from it all. You're helping to take down the emperor. Rebuild the republic, the Jedi order. I forgive you Anakin, your family forgive you. Who gives a kriff is no one else does. You deserve me. We deserve each other."

Anakin, with tears in his eyes, pulled her onto his lap. "I love you so much." He whispered before their lips met. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
